My little secret
by Kixen
Summary: Danny has been keeping a secret from everyone for the past couple of months even from his best friends. What is this secret? Read to find out. Genre two will show in later chapters. Don't like don't read. Rated T for now.
1. Danny little secret

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part one of my little secret.

Casper High after school

"So Danny, do you have any plans for this evening?" Sam asked hoping that he didn't.

"Sorry Sam, but my evening is booked. However, I do have time between 3 and 5 if that is good?" Danny answered causing Sam to frown.

'Damn it! What is it that has Danny so preoccupied that he can't spend his evening with me?' Sam asked herself.

"Hey guys, want to head to the nasty burger after school?" Tucker asked.

"I am in Tuck, but I am going to have to leave at five." Danny replied.

"Dude your evenings have been taken away from us for the past 5 months. What are you doing that you won't tell us?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry but that is my business and my business alone. Now let's head to the nasty burger." Danny said getting a frown from his two best friends.

"Sam I say we stake out Danny's place and find out what he has been hiding from us. It can't be good if he won't even tell us his best friends." Tucker said finally annoyed with Danny's secret.

"I am so in Tucker. I have had it with this secret of his as well." Sam responded.

"Oh one more thing Sam. You really need to tell Danny how you feel about him. Everyone and I mean everyone around us including Danny's enemies know how you feel about Danny. You really need to make a move because I can tell you that Danny isn't going to." Tucker said.

"I don't know Tucker what if he rejects me?" Sam asked.

"Please I know for a fact that he has the same feelings for you. However, as of recent he has been acting different. I am guessing that he is crushing on someone else, and is trying to pursue them." Tucker said causing Sam to instantly lose it.

"Oh I don't think so. Tucker you are so right. I can tell you by the time we leave you are going to become a good third wheel." Sam said with determination.

"I look forward to becoming that Sam." Tucker said with a weak smile.

Nasty Burger 30 minutes later

"So dude what do you want to do for the summer? you know as well as we do that there are only two more months left before the school year is over right?" Tucker asked.

"I know, why don't we go on a cross country tour to the places we went to go? This time, we won't have to deal with Freakshow kidnapping our parents and changing reality." Sam said with hope.

"Sorry I can't this summer Mom and Dad already made plans for me to be with them this summer. I would try to overshadow them like I did your parents Sam, but for some reason they wear their Specter deflectors twenty four hour a day seven days a week if you know what I mean." Danny said frowning.

"What! but why? When I spoke with them, they agreed that you could spend the summer with us." Sam said in a sour tone.

"It is because of what happened two weeks ago with Dash. It seems that it is ok for bullies to pick on the weak, but when they get what they deserve from the ones that they bully the bully still wins." Danny said sourly.

"It didn't help that Dash has Mr. Lancer wrapped around his finger either." Tucker added.

"When Mr. Lancer called, he told my parents that if this continued I would get kicked out of school. he was also very insistent that they needed to do something about it. So they told me I would have to stay here for the summer since they knew I was looking forward to spending time with you two during the summer." Danny said sourly.

'Tell him now Sam!' Tucker said as he elbowed Sam to make his point.

However, before Sam could speak up, Danny's ghost sense went off causing him to frown.

"Oh great guys we have company. Most likely the lunch lady since this is a restaurant." Danny said only for the last ghost he expected to appear.

"Hey Danny look it is your ex girlfriend." Tucker said snickering.

"Shut it Tucker, don't even joke like that!" Sam hissed.

"What do you want Kitty? I am trying to have a conversation with my friends you know!" Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh the usual getting rid of the men in the world one man at a time. Since you are the only one who can cause me trouble you are next on my list!" Kitty said as she put her hand to her lips.

"Get away from him you man hating bitch!" Sam hissed as she took out the Jacka nine tails, and aimed it at Kitty.

Kitty dodged the attack, and countered by not attacking Sam, but sucker punching Danny through the roof. Danny at the last minute went intangible so he wouldn't cause any damage to the shop.

"I am going after that bitch this instant!" Sam hissed only for Tucker to stop her.

"Sam Danny can take care of himself, or are you worried that Danny might go back out with her again?" Tucker said in a joking tone only for Sam to smack him upside the head.

"You joke like that again, and your testes will become my personal property. You understand?" Sam said with extreme annoyance.

"Man you can't take a joke these day anymore Sam. It seems like something really crawled up your ass." Tucker said.

"I don't like it when people joke like that! It bothers me so. Next thing you know Danny will come back and tell me that he is dating Paulina!" Sam said annoyed.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Amity park

"So you think they brought it?" Kitty asked.

"I think so though I think they will start spying on me soon. But did you have to hit me so hard Kitty?" Danny asked.

"Hey I had to make it look convincing didn't I? But don't worry Danny, I will kiss the boo boo right now." Kitty said as she kiss Danny right where she punched him.

"I do have some plans for us tonight since it is our five month Anniversary. I still can't believe you are my girlfriend again." Danny said while putting his arm around Kitty's waist.

"Believe it Danny, and I have no intention of going back to the way things were before." Kitty said as she placed her arms around Danny, and proceeded to French kiss him for about a minute.

Kitty wanted to go on longer, but sadly unlike with her last boyfriend Danny needed air so she had to let up.

"Not that I am grateful for you giving me that, but couldn't you have waited for five PM? In order to keep them from digging about I have to make it look like nothing unusual is going on." Danny said.

"No I couldn't wait! I don't like when I have to share you with your friends!" Kitty answered in a cute pouting tone.

"Kitty you are being selfish, and that isn't nice at all." Danny answered.

"Maybe I am selfish. I want you to myself I can't help it!" Kitty answered.

"Meet me at my room window at five and look your best ok? Now I need to get back to the nasty burger before Sam and Tucker come looking for me. So farewell of now my kitten." Danny said as he kissed her on the cheek and flew off.

'I wonder what he has planned for me this month? Each month his surprises get better and better. What surprises me is that he has been able to keep us secret from everyone.' Kitty thought to herself while trying hard to contain her smile.

Stage out

R and R people.


	2. Danny's big anniversary date

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part two of My little secret

Danny's window five PM

Danny finished getting out of the shower, and got into his new clothes which consisted of a Black shirt, Black Pants, and Black shoes. His pants were held up by a Black belt with a Grey skull in the center.

'I wonder what Kitty is going to wear tonight. No matter whatever it is I know she will look extraordinary. But just in case my friends decide to come over...' Danny said to himself as he created a clone of himself.

"Clone me you stay here just in case my parents come up." Danny said to his clone.

"You got it original me. Don't do anything I wouldn't, and make sure you make Kitty feel special." Clone Danny said just before both of their ghost senses went off.

Within moments the ghost that set off his sense appeared.

"I see you are ready for our Anniversary date. I must say you both look great, but why make a clone?" Kitty asked.

Danny took in Kitty and has to resist his urge of letting out a wolf whistle. Instead of her usual attire Kitty wore a simple but elegant red spaghetti strap Dress and red high heel shoes. Around her neck was an ice blue necklace with four gems attached to it.

"Kitty here you go your fifth Crystal." Danny said as he created the crystal and attached it to the chain around Kitty's neck.

Danny then went on to say "As for why I made the clone I need a decoy to keep myself out of trouble. I am already under punishment for standing up for myself instead of telling the Teacher who would only give the bully a pat on the back."

"That makes me so mad! Just let me go to your school and teach this chump a lesson for messing with my man!" Kitty said making her red eyes glow brightly.

Kitty then went on to ask "Where are we going to go for our fifth Anniversary?"

"To a fancy restaurant outside of Amity. As for you first question no my kitten if you did that, then you would have to deal with my friends and sister." Danny said with concern in his voice.

"Sound like fun. Clone Danny make sure you make everyone think you are the original." Kitty said just before she kissed clone Danny on the cheek.

"Will do have fun you two." Clone Danny said as Danny and Kitty went invisible and flew out the window.

Just outside Fenton works

"I can't believe that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said that Danny is still in his room. They even said we can come over for a short while. Now let's find out what Danny has been up to." Tucker said.

"I think it is time we exterminate this secret of Danny's!" Sam said as she and Tucker knocked on the door.

Tucker pushed the doorbell, and within moments the door was opened by the last person they expected.

"Danny I thought you would be someplace else, and where did you get that outfit?" Tucker asked.

"Well I guess one of my secrets are out. I thought maybe a new look would make me feel like a new teen what do you guys think?" Clone Danny asked.

"You always look good Danny, but in that you look so dark, and mysterious." Sam said while trying to keep herself from drooling.

"Of course you would say that, he looks like a male version of you Sam!" Tucker said only to get an icy glare from Sam.

"So what the Gothic look actually looks good on Danny!" Sam said.

"You said that about me when you wanted me to see that being a techno geek was best for me!" Tucker countered.

"While that is true, it actually looks good on Danny!" Sam said sincerely.

"Sam I am not going gothic, I just wanted to try a new look. I wanted it to be a surprise." Clone Danny said.

"Dude here is some advice for you. Stick with your first thing. Remember you are trying not to attract attention to yourself, and a new look might just do that. I mean look at Sam, when she first saw you she looked like she was going to start drooling." Tucker said while dodging an elbow from Sam.

'Tucker is right about that, and the last thing I need is for Sam to finally admit her feelings to me or my original.' Clone Danny thought to himself.

"Maybe you are right Tucker, I can't afford to attract unwanted attention to myself. I mean the last thing I need is for females to flock to me like they would my other half." Clone Danny said.

Before Sam could say anything, Maddie spoke cutting her off.

"Danny, while I let your friends come to talk to you, they need to go you still are under punishment for fighting in school!" Maddie said.

"You heard mom you both have to go now. That was my other secret I tried to hide I have a 5 PM curfew now until further notice." Clone Danny said frowning.

"Well Danny we will see you tomorrow. Hopefully you will get off of punishment soon." Sam said.

Tucker wanting Sam to come out the closet elbowed her and gave her the signal.

"Danny I need to tell you something very important. I want you to... Danny tell your friends to go now before I extend your punishment to when you graduate!" Maddie said cutting Sam off in a stern tone.

"Tell me what you want to tomorrow. That way I won't get in trouble I will see you both later." Clone Danny said as his best friends left this home.

'As long as they don't know my original can clone himself correctly he will be able to do this as much as he wants.' Clone Danny thought to himself as she started to work on the homework his original had.

A restaurant somewhere in Maine

"I still can't believe that you were able to get reservations there. How did you do it?" Kitty asked.

"It isn't hard when you book them in advance. The chores I had to do to gain extra money for this one night was murder, But you are well worth it." Danny said getting the result he wanted.

"Oh that is so sweet Danny, you really know how to make a woman feel special." Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Hello my name is Jackson and I will be your waiter, what would you two like to eat this evening?" Jackson asked.

"Just a light salad no dressing for me with Garlic bread very light on the butter. I have to watch my figure you know." Kitty said calmly.

"I will have a turkey burger with extra hot sauce, and celery sticks." Danny answered.

"Would either of you like some of our finest red wine? I highly recommend it." Jackson said.

'I don't think it is a good Idea Kitty not only am I underage, but when I become affected by alcohol, I can't lie to save my life.' Danny whispered.

'I will have to remember that one when I want the truth out of him' Kitty thought to herself.

"We will take two bottles of your finest wine." Kitty answered completely ignoring Danny.

"Yes ma'am I will be back with your wine and your food in a few minutes." Jackson said as he walked away.

"Danny, come on this is our five month anniversary, lets live a little and have some fun." Kitty said without realizing the pun she made.

"I don't want to ruin our evening so fine Kitty, but I won't drink too much I don't want to get to that point." Danny said caving in quickly.

Upon saying this Danny and Kitty both watched as a woman who looked to be in her late twenties storm out of the Restaurant with a man chasing after her. Kitty frown at this as it brought back bad memories.

"Come on baby, it is a misunderstanding. I didn't do anything wrong!" The young man said.

"I heard your lies before! I know you are cheating on me with that floozy! Why else would she come here asking for you?" The woman hissed.

"She must have overheard me talking about our date." The male said.

"I know you are lying! That is it! We are so over!" The woman hissed as she walked away.

After watching this event take place Danny sighed while Kitty got shook her head in shame.

"Wow who would have thought we would be treated to a soap opera on our anniversary?" Danny said trying to joke.

"Danny if you ever do that to me you will regret it!" Kitty said in a stern tone.

"Kitty, It is our anniversary, please don't let the break up you saw ruin our romantic evening. Besides I am a one woman man, and you are my one and only woman." Danny said just before he kissed Kitty on the cheek just before Jackson came back with their food.

"Your food sir and ma,am and your wine. Oh and since it is your anniversary your second bottle of wine is free." Jackson said as he walked away.

Kitty then took the cork off the first bottle of wine poured herself and Danny a glass of wine, then made a toast.

"Here is a toast to the teen who helped save me from my abusive relationship, and for being the man I always wanted." Kitty said as they tapped their glasses and began to eat their food and drink their wine.

Stage out

So Ends part two of My little secret. I hope you enjoy reading this one. The next chapter will be posted in a week or two. R and R people.


	3. Past abuse

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part three of my little secret.

Kitty's Realm

"Are you sure it is ok for me to be here Kitty? I mean don't you think it is too soon me to be here after a date?" Danny asked.

"No Danny I want you here. You are my boyfriend, as well as my savior. Of everyone I know you are the most welcome. Besides, our anniversary isn't over yet since I haven't given you my anniversary gift." Kitty said in a loving tone.

"Just being with you, and seeing you in your elegant dress is enough of a gift for me." Danny answered.

"Ah that is sweet, but I want to give this gift." Kitty said as she handed Danny a small box that matched her hair color.

"Go ahead Danny, open it. It took me forever to find something I thought that would be special enough for you." Kitty said in a sweet tone.

Danny removed the ribbon attached to the gift and opened the box to reveal a lavender pendent. Danny took the pendent out of the box and saw that it a small heart with a D and a K next to each other engraved on the heart shaped pendent.

"Happy anniversary my sweet." Kitty said as Danny placed the pendent around his neck.

"Thank you Kitty, While I am not one for jewelry, I will make an exception in this case. Now as much as I would love to stay with you night, I have to get back home." Danny said sincerely only for Kitty to jump on top of Danny pinning him to her floor.

"I don't think so Danny, you won't be going anywhere tonight Danny." Kitty said while keeping Danny pinned to the ground.

"Kitty the bad girl routine would suit, Ember, and even Penelope but to be honest it doesn't seem right with you." Danny said honestly.

"Just because you never had to fight me doesn't mean I am not bad. Besides I think you will like my naughty side." Kitty said in a seductive tone while rubbing herself against Danny's body.

"I see what you mean. It seems this kitten is feeling a bit frisky." Danny said trying to keep his cool.

"You have no idea Danny. Now it is time to show you just how 'frisky' your kitten really is." Kitty said with the same seductive tone as she proceeded to make out with Danny while still pinning him to the ground.

Danny's room

'It seems Danny is doing something that I definitely wouldn't be doing. I am guessing I am going to have to pose as him until he comes back.' Clone Danny thought to himself only to have his mother call him.

"Danny come here I need to talk to you." Maddie said in a firm tone.

Clone Danny came downstairs to face his originals mother. Clone Danny looked into Maddie's eyes and could tell that she meant business. Collecting the nerve his original left him he waited to here what Maddie had to say.

"Daniel Fenton, while we did punish you for what you did to that poor boy at your school, I have to ask you what possessed you to attack that student at your school?" Maddie asked.

"Ok mom for starters I didn't attack him he attacked me which means I didn't start the fight. Second I gave that jerk what he deserved since he has always picked on me for the longest." Clone Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"I don't care how much he deserved it, you don't fight in school! You tell a teacher." Maddie said with her hands on her hips.

"A lot of good that will do when the staff plays favorites to the bullies. The first time I told the teacher what he was doing to me you know what he said to me? Dash is a star football player giving him immunity to punishment! If you don't believe me I will get the proof." Clone Danny said wanting to prove his point.

"Even if you have this proof, you were not sent to school to fight even if you didn't start it." Maddie said sternly.

"So what are you saying I should do mom? Do nothing and let them bullies beat me up until I become one of the ghost's in this town? I been hiding my injuries from you and dad for the longest, but let me show you what I have been getting from Dash and the other bullies almost everyday!" Clone Danny said as he took off his shirt but being careful not reveal his battle scars from ghost fighting.

Maddie gasped in horror when she saw the bruises clone Danny had on him from the constant abuse from Dash and the other bullies at the school.

"Oh my god, my beautiful baby boy, why have you been hiding these from me? You should have told me about this sooner." Maddie said with concern.

"Remember the last time I told you about when I was being bullied? He got in trouble, and I got 2 weeks of peace before he started all over again only worse." Clone Danny answered.

Maddie upon hearing the clone of her son's answer lost a lot of the fire she had with her son.

"Danny while don't find it hard to believe that there are some teachers that pick favorites, I don't want you fighting anyone anymore. If he puts his hands on you again, you tell me, and I will have the police file charges against him." Maddie said in a protective tone.

'Oh sure then when they see me next I am going to become their punching bag if not worse.' Danny thought sourly.

"Mom can I go upstairs now?" Clone Danny asked his mother.

"Yes you may, but you are still grounded and still have to deal with your summer punishment." Maddie said in a firm tone.

"Good night mom I love you." Clone Danny said calmly.

"I love you too Danny, now promise me you won't fight the bullies anymore but do what I told you." Maddie said trying to solve a problem.

"I promise you mom." 'But my original didn't make that promise to you.' Danny said whispering the last part as he went upstairs to his originals room.

Kitty's Realm 3 AM

Danny woke up upon hearing a couple of cries for help. Danny turned to see his now naked girlfriend calling out for help in her sleep.

"It is ok kitten, just listen to the sound of my voice and know that I am here for you. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you I promise." Danny said to his sleeping girlfriend.

Upon hearing Danny's voice Kitty calmed down and went back to sleep.

'I can't leave her now I will just have to risk whatever punishment my parents will give me if they learn the truth. Besides I promised Kitty I would protect her and I keep my promises.' Danny thought as was going to go back to sleep on the couch only for Kitty to grab his hand in her sleep.

"Please don't leave me, stay with me please." Kitty said in her sleep as if she knew Danny was leaving her bed.

'Please don't banish me when you wake up Kitty. I don't want to be anywhere near that monster you banished 6 months ago.' Danny thought to himself as he turned away from Kitty.

'I still can't believe he would even think about doing something like that to Kitty or any woman.' Danny thought to himself as he thought back to that dark night 6 months ago.

_6 months ago amity park_

_'Well that takes care of Youngblood and the box ghost. Why those two decided to team up I will never know.' Danny thought to himself as he flew to his home only for his ghost sense to go off._

_"Oh this is just great! Did everyone of my enemies decide to come out of the ghost zone on this one day?" Danny asked no one in general when he saw the last thing he ever wanted to see._

_'What the hell is that Johnny abusing Kitty?' Danny asked as he watched Johnny slap Kitty in her face._

_Danny flew in closer and could hear and see everything. Upon hearing a part of the conversation Danny was liking what he was hearing and seeing less and less._

_"Kitty what is your problem? You ruined my chance to make a human friend!" Johnny said with his eyes glowing._

_"So answer me this, why are all your so called new human 'Friends' always female?" Kitty asked in a sharp tone only to get slapped once again._

_"You little skank I didn't tell you to talk back! For starter's If you talk back to me you will do it with respect! I should leave your stupid ass right now, and find me someone else who will respect me!" Johnny said in a cold tone._

_"No Johnny, please don't leave me. I love you, and I know you love me too. Please forgive me and try to work out our relationship!" Kitty pleaded._

_'What the hell happened to Kitty since the last time I saw her? Last I remember she would have never tolerated this kind of abuse. Now she is submitting like beaten dog.' Danny thought to himself as she found it harder and harder not to jump in and play the hero._

_"So Baby Cakes you really want me to stay with you? You are going to have to give me a reason to keep you around if you know what I mean." Johnny said as he began to unzip the zipper on his pants._

_"Please Johnny anything but that. Remember you said you would never force me to do that." Kitty said in a pleading tone._

_Johnny not liking the answer he heard balled up his fist and punched Kitty in the face._

_"You will do what I say you little Skank! You got that! If I tell you to give me some release with your lips then you do it with none of your lip service!" Johnny said without realizing the pun he made._

_Johnny look changed instantly from that of anger into one of lust. Danny watched as Johnny placed his hand up Kitty's skirt and ripped her panties off of her._

_"Johnny please no! At least wait to be get home before you take me." Kitty pleaded._

_"You do what I want when I want, and right now I want some release! Also stop acting like you don't want it or like it when we do it this way because it is pissing me off! Just accept it like you used to!" Johnny said with a lot of rage and lust._

_'That is all I can stands, I can't stand no more!' Danny thought to himself and he made his presence known to both Johnny and Kitty._

_"Johnny you just made a big mistake!" Danny said in a very angry tone._

_"So you were seeing the punk behind my back you skank? Oh that is it once I finish kicking his ass, I am going to get mine and we are done for good! Shadow attack!" Johnny said causing his shadow to spring into action._

_Danny still pissed off fire an ice ray with one hand, and a ghost ray with the other over Johnny's shadow right into each other. The end result of this was the ghost ray melting the ice beam causing it to melt into water dissolving Johnny's shadow._

_"Oh no my shadow my power I got to get out of here! Kitty this isn't over!" Johnny said only for Danny to come at him with a hard right punch to the face._

_"So you find it fun to abuse and rape people Johnny? Let's see how you like it when I abuse your sorry ass!" Danny said as he proceeded to beat up Johnny._

_Kitty watched as Danny beat the daylights out of Johnny. Johnny tried to fight back but he was already without his source of power, and his chances of beating Danny now were the same as Danny's of beating Pariah without the battle suit._

_"Punk... I knew... you were... messing with... my girl, and... I was... right. Why else... would you... protect her... when she is... one of... your enemies?" Johnny asked in a weak tone._

_"For starter's I am not dating Kitty. But to answer your question you tried to rape Kitty. I don't care if she is my enemy or not, If I am about to witness or am witnessing someone getting raped well they will get what I just gave you!" Danny answered._

_"For everything that has happened between the last time we saw each other and now I think I should have stayed with you Danny." Kitty said with tears in her eyes._

_Upon hearing this Johnny used the last bit of strength in his body to try and attack Kitty only to fail._

_"When I recover... Kitty, you will... get the beating... of your afterlife!... The same goes... for you punk!" Johnny said while coughing up ectoplasm._

_Kitty upon hearing these words remembered the words Ember said to her the last day she saw her before Johnny became the monster that he was now and finally decided to heed those words. _

_'Kitty remember you are number one, and everyone and everything else is number two. Look after number one before number two.' Kitty thought replaying Ember's last words to her before the downfall._

_Kitty looked at the green ring on her finger and did the one think she knew she should have done months ago._

_"What are... you doing... That ring... is proof... that you are mine." Johnny said not realizing that these would be his last words as Kitty threw the ring Johnny gave to her at him._

_"I belong to no one! Especially not to a dirty lowlife like you! Goodbye forever Johnny Maa!" Kitty said as she blew her banishing kiss at Johnny causing him to fade away from this realm of reality._

_After watching Johnny disappear from the scene Kitty fell down only for Danny to catch her at the last minute._

_"Are you ok Kitty? I am sorry I didn't do anything sooner to help you." Danny said in an apologetic tone._

_"I am just glad that you were passing by and found us or it might have been worse. Oh Danny it was terrible I can't believe he tried to rape me again!" Kitty said causing Danny's blood to boil._

_"You mean he raped you before? Kitty what possessed you to continue staying with him?" Danny asked._

_"Please Danny, just take me to my realm in the ghost zone and stay with me for the night." Kitty said._

_"I can take you home and help take care of your injuries, but I can't stay with you. It is a school night, and I could get in trouble." Danny said._

_"Please I don't want to be alone tonight, and I don't want to tell Ember, or Penelope about this at least not yet. I don't want to have to hear them tell me they told me so just yet so please just stay with me for the night!" Kitty asked in a pleading tone._

_Danny seeing the pleading look in Kitty's eyes did the one thing could do. He copied himself and gave his clone the Fenton Thermos._

_"Send these ghosts back to the ghost zone and pose as me for the night. I will come back in the morning when Kitty is back on her feet."_

Stage out

R and R people


	4. Framed and enraged

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part four of My little secret.

Kitty's Realm 7 AM

Danny woke up, and was about to get out of Kitty's bed when he felt a pair of cyan arms wrap around him. Danny turned around, and saw his smiling Kitten behind him.

"Just where do you think you are going off to Danny?" Kitty asked in a loving tone.

"Kitty I have to go to school. Besides that clone is most likely gone and if it is still there, it is at the end of it's rope." Danny said calmly.

"I understand Danny I will see you later baby." Kitty said as she climbed out of her bed and gave Danny a kiss.

"I will see you later Kitten. Have fun with your girlfriends or whatever it is you do when I am not around." Danny said sincerely.

"Danny remember what I told you before. If I find out that you are... I know kitten. However, I thought that you would know that when I am with someone I don't two time them." Danny said cutting off Kitty.

"I am not a womanizer like your ex was." Danny said with his hand glowing blue.

Danny then transformed back to his human form, and went invisible as he flew through Kitty's door just before he went ghost to fly out of the ghost zone.

No sooner did Danny leave did Kitty get a knock on her door. Kitty still a bit tired put on her robe, and walked to the door to find Ember looking at her.

"Ok Girlfriend spill who are you messing around with?" Ember asked.

"What are you talking about? I have been here all night." Kitty said only for Ember not to believe her.

"I know you are lying for two reasons. One you smell like who did you and ran, and second where did you get that necklace from? I know you banished your ex six months ago so where did you get it from? So back to the original question who have you been messing with?" Ember asked looking at Kitty's ice necklace with five ice crystals.

'Shit Ember saw my necklace I knew I should have took it off before I put in on Danny.' Kitty thought to herself.

"This being is my little secret, and that is how I am going to keep it." Kitty said smiling.

"Well even if you didn't smell of sex, I would still know you have done it since you have some foreign liquid dripping down your leg." Ember said in a sly tone.

'She is right about that. Me and Danny are going be doing that a lot more often.' Kitty thought to herself smiling.

"I don't ask you about what you do with Skulker, I would like it very much if you would show me the same respect and not pry!" Kitty said putting her hands on her hips.

"Me and Skulker don't go out anymore. He tried to show me he was a good hunter by trying to put the dipstick's pelt on his trophy mantle only to get frozen solid and dismantled." Ember said sourly.

'That right my boyfriend is not only better then yours but stronger as well.' Kitty thought with a smile.

Why are you smiling for Kitty? You are actually happy that the dipstick beat up Skulker?" Ember asked.

"Ember unlike you, I don't have a vendetta against him. It is you, Penelope, and Desiree that hate him. I just hate his sister, mom, and that Goth friend of his." Kitty said bitterly.

"Why don't we fight him together? Between the two of us, we could get rid of him and the rest of men for... Just stop it." Kitty said in the middle of Ember's sentence.

"Remember it was those three females that stopped us the first time around not Danny. Even if we get rid of the men, those three will cause us problems." Kitty said honestly.

"Well I am going to have some fun in the human realm. If you want to come you can, but first take a shower I don't want to spell who done it and ran next to me." Ember said in a annoyed tone.

"No thanks, I think I will just stay home for a bit. But if you want I we could go to the ghost bar later." Kitty said only for Ember to Decline.

"See you later girlfriend, oh and I will be letting Penelope and Desiree know about this." Ember said with a sly remark before she vanished in a whirlwind of flames.

'I will be in the human realm as well Ember, only difference is that I will be having fun with my Danny.' Kitty thought as she went into the shower to watch off the smell of sex.

Casper High 8

"Ok Danny, spill why are you so happy, and why do you smell funny?" Sam asked.

'Nothing much I had the most wonderful anniversary with my girlfriend and got laid' Was what Danny thought to himself.

"Went down in my parents basement, and dad accidentally spilled some chemicals on me. They are harmless, but they leave a smell that will be on me for a few days." Danny lied.

'I better make sure my scratch marks are invisible as well. Kitty really left her mark on me.' Danny thought to himself still smiling.

"Dude I have to ask what is that thing around your neck?" Tucker asked.

'Damn it, I forgot to take off my gift. If Sam or Tucker were to see what was engraved in it I will have problems.' Danny thought to himself.

"Just something to go with my new look. Sorry for ripping your colors Sam, but black and lavender go well together." Danny said getting a smile out of Sam.

"Well if it isn't Fenton, Foley, and Manson. Aw the two love birds are dressed like each other." Dash said teasing.

"We are just best friends Dash nothing more" 'Thought for some reason I am even more attracted to Danny then before.' Sam said think the last part.

"I dress this way because I want to. Now if you excuse us we need to get to class. Sam, Tucker lets go." Danny said only for Dash to block their path.

"Dash get out of my way. I need to get to class before the bell rings." Danny said with a bit of annoyance.

"Geek, you don't tell me what to do! Now get ready for your lumps Fenton!" Dash said as he balled up his fist and proceeded to punch Danny only to miss and punch a locker.

"Dash stop it already, remember what happened last time you messed with Danny? In case you don't here is the short version. Danny beat you badly." Tucker said trying to reason with Dash.

"Tucker you know he won't listen to you. The guy has a one track mind." Sam said as Dash once again took another swing at Danny only from him to miss once again.

"What is the matter Fenton? So scared that you can fight back? Don't worry, just stay still and it will be all over." Dash said in a cocky tone.

'Damn my clone making that promise not to fight. I guess I will have to just dodge his clumsy attacks. With any luck I can make him hit enough lockers, and hurt his hands without touching him.' Danny thought to himself as Dash threw another punch hitting nothing but air.

"Come on Fenton, fight me or stand still!" Dash said while trying to hit Danny only to fail once again.

"Just because I am a C+ student doesn't mean I am going to let you hit me on purpose. Unlike what some people think I am not stupid." Danny said as Dash missed again punching another locker.

Within moments everyone in the hallway crowded around Danny and Dash to Danny's dismay.

'Crap I can't steer his fists into lockers anymore. I get I will just have to dodge him until he get's tired or a teacher comes to stop this.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to dodge.

"So where are you going to run now Fenton? Now either fight me like you did the first time, or take your lumps!" Dash said while throwing another punch missing Danny but hitting an innocent bystander.

"Tucker, we need to find a teacher we have to stop this fight before Danny gets into anymore trouble." Sam said only to be blocked by several of Dash's jock friends.

"We can't allow that. There is no way we will have you interfere with this fight." Kwan said calmly.

"Take a look at the one sided fight. Danny isn't even attacking, and Dash is hurting people. Are you willing to let everyone get hurt for the sake of a fight?" Tucker asked.

Before Kwan could answer they got their wish when Mr. Lancer came and broke up the crowd.

"Ok everyone unless you want to have a month worth of detention." Mr Lancer said as everyone in the crowd.

'I can't believe I am thinking this, but thank you for showing up Mr. Lancer.' Danny thought to himself.

Within moments the entire crowd separated and went to their classes. However, Mr. Lancer stopped the 3 students that got hit by Dash's clumsy punches.

"Ok child, tell me who hit you in the eye?" Mr. Lancer asked.

'Here it comes Dash. Even if you are the teacher's pet, you can't and won't get away scott free.' Danny thought with a smile on his face.

"He did it Mr. Lancer. He was throwing sloppy punches that didn't hit their marks but us instead!" A male student said causing Danny, Sam, and Tucker to gasp in shock.

"He is lying Mr. Lancer Danny didn't throw a single punch in this entire fight." Tucker said.

"That is enough Mr. Foley, I have heard enough. Mr. Fenton this is the second fight you gotten into with Mr. Baxter. Not only that, but this time you managed to hurt innocent students. I am sorry Mr. Fenton but as of now I will have to suspend you for a month."

"That isn't fair Mr. Lancer, it takes two people to fight not one, so if you are going to punish one, you have to punish the other." Sam said trying to make it fair.

"I don't think that would be right when Dash only dodged Danny sloppy punches, and even tried to convince him not to fight." Said the second student.

"What he is Lying Mr. Lancer, I was the one dodging the attacks and telling him not to fight me not the other way around." Danny said in a pleading tone.

"Mr. Fenton even if what you said was true, you should have just walked away and told a staff member. Now I am going to have to call your parents and let them know about this." Mr. Lancer said dryly.

"Danny did try to do that, when Dash and his friends blocked our path. It isn't like Danny could go through everyone to get away." Tucker said only to get smacked on the back of the head by Sam.

"I have heard enough of this! Mr. Fenton leave now, before I decide to increase your punishment from being suspended to getting expelledl!" Mr. Lancer said with authority.

'This is just great I do nothing wrong, and I still get in trouble. It figures that something like this would happen.' Danny thought to himself.

"Mr. Lancer, what about my finals? I can't take them if I am suspended." Danny asked.

"I will allow you to come to school to take your finals, but that is it Mr. Fenton. But since the school day hasn't started yet you need to go home. Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson you head to class and bring his homework to him until the end of the school year." Mr. Lancer said causing Danny to frown.

As soon as Mr. Lancer, Dash, and everyone else was gone Tucker spoke up.

"Man Danny that was messed up. I mean you are innocent, and you are made to be the bad guy." Tucker said.

"Don't worry Danny, we will prove you innocent and get you back into school." Sam said sincerely.

"Thanks I couldn't have wished for better best friends, but something tells me that Dash set this up to get back at me." Danny said sourly.

"What was your first clue? The fact that each of the people Dash punched lied for him, or the fact that Dash's toadies stopped us from getting an adult to help. But I think we should go now before we get in trouble as well." Tucker said in a down tone.

In between Fenton works and Casper High

'If I know my mother and father they are going to make my punishment even worse then when I actually did something.' Danny thought as his ghost sense went off.

"Hello misplaced aggression. Come on out now!" Danny said as he changed from his human form to his ghost form.

"Ok Whelp, shouldn't you be in school right now? Oh well saves me the trouble of going there to skin you alive. I can kick your butt, and use your pelt to help get me back with my girlfriend." Skulker said as he fired a laser at Danny.

Danny dodged the attack and countered by firing an ice beam freezing Skulker's body.

"I am so not in the mood for your shit Skulker! Now I am sending you back to the ghost zone ASAP!" Danny said as he took out his Fenton thermos using it to suck Skulker up.

'That was fun but I might as well get home before my Lancer calls my parents and I get in trouble for not coming straight home.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny changed back to him human form, and continued to walk home taking his time. However, about three blocks away from his house Danny was pulling into a dark alley by someone. Extremely pissed Danny was partly hoping that the being who grabbed him was hostile so he could have a reason to fight.

"Ok I don't know who you are, but I am having a really bad day, and you don't want to mess with me!" Danny said with his eyes glowing.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend Danny?" Kitty asked catching Danny off guard.

Upon seeing and hearing Kitty Danny calm down slightly. Danny then took a deep breath and began to explain to Kitty what happened.

"I have been suspended from school for a month. The part that gets me upset is that I did absolutely nothing wrong. I could understand if it was like the last time I had a fight and actually did some damage, but this time I did nothing but dodge." Danny said striking a nerve with Kitty.

"Danny why didn't you fight but only dodge? I know for a fact you aren't a coward, and could kick his ass! I mean come on you fight beings more powerful then he is and come out on top!" Kitty said in an annoyed tone.

"My clone that I left behind in my place promised my mother that no matter what I wouldn't fight and clone or original if any part of me makes a promise I will keep it." Danny said while kissing his Kitten on her cheek.

"So you just let him beat you up because of a promise to your mother? That is it! I don't care if we have to keep a low profile, that bully need to be taught a lesson, and since you will get in trouble for it I will do it myself!" Kitty hissed.

"Kitty before you go over the deep end let me finish. He didn't lay a hand on me either, his punches were way to slow. My original plan was to make him keep hitting lockers until he hurt himself punching them instead of me. However because of a crowd that surrounded us he then hit three other students who surrounded the two of us. When the teacher came the students said that I threw the punches not Dash, and of course the teacher believed them over Sam and Tucker." Danny said in a very annoyed tone.

Upon hearing this Kitty face went from angry to enraged. Kitty's letting her anger fly start charging her hands which made them glow bright blue. (AN: Think of how pissed off Kitty was when she saw Johnny flirting with rebecca in girls night out if you are having trouble picturing her expression.)

"Danny I know you are trying to do the right thing, but this is so infuriating hearing this happening to you! I am so going to make him regret ever messing with you!" Kitty hissed just as she flew away to Casper high.

"Shit I got to follow her before it is too late!" Danny said only to hear a very annoyed voice that belonged to someone he knew.

"Daniel Fenton you are in so much trouble getting suspended from school, and not coming directly home!" Maddie hissed.

'Oh great I have my mother find me here, and my girlfriend about to give Dash the beating of a lifetime. Could it get any worse?' Danny asked himself.

Stage out

So ends part four of My little secret. I hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter should be in before the end of the month. Will Kitty's secret relationship with Danny be exposed? Will Danny convince his mother he is telling the truth? Continue to R and R to find out.


	5. Pain for pleasure

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 5 of My little secret

In a dark Alley

"Mom let me go right now, I have to do something before it is too late." Danny said.

"You are right you do have something to do. You have to come home with me so I can figure out your punishment!" Maddie said ticking off Danny.

"Damn it Mom, why doesn't no one listen to me! Well you know what? I don't care anymore I am going to do what I must before it is too late!" Danny said as he ran only for his mother to grab him.

'Such language what is happening to my son?' Maddie thought to herself just before she spoke.

"You aren't going anywhere but back to the house! Now get going before I have to drag you home!" Maddie said only for Danny to phase out of her grip when she wasn't looking and run off.

"My son is becoming a juvenile delinquent!" Maddie said with a bit of tears in her eyes.

Somewhere between the alley and Casper High

'Damn it why are all the adults in my life treating me like I am a lair? Now I need to go and stop Kitty before she crosses the line. Kitty you are the only adult that seems to listen to me. But then again, I don't know her true age I will have to ask her that when I see her. But on another note it is a shame I have to stop her since she is doing this for me.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny continued flying at top speed in the hope that he would catch up with Kitty. However, on his way to his school he got hit in the back by a musical fist. Danny turned around, and to his dismay right above him was Kitty's best friend and his greatest female enemy Ember McLain.

"Well could it be the dipstick is cutting school? There is hope for you yet." Ember said with a smirk on her face.

"I so don't have time for you right now. I have an idea, why don't you go out on a date with your reject boyfriend?" Danny asked while firing an energy blast at Ember.

Danny seeing the look on Ember's face could tell he had struck a nerve as she sent a stream of musical skulls at Danny. Danny seeing this coming formed a special energy shield he had been working on to deflect Ember's attack. As soon as the attack collided with Danny's shield it bounced the attack back and struck Ember with twice the strength it originally had.

"Sorry Ember, but I don't have time to play with you anymore, so consider yourself lucky that I am in a hurry." Danny said as he flew away from Ember at full speed leaving Ember in thought.

'What the heck could be so important that he didn't capture me like he always would when we fight? Something tells me that whatever it is it may be something good. He was going towards his high school so I will go there.' Ember thought to herself as she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

Casper high twenty minutes later

"Sam we are no match for her, I don't know what is going on with her, but for some reason she is a lot more powerful then normal!" Jazz said as she was sent flying into a locker.

"While I have a beef with you and that Goth bitch, You aren't the one I am after! Now stay out of my way before I end the both of you!" Kitty hissed while her hand was still glowing blue.

"Please I never met you before in my life. I don't know what I did to wrong you, but I am sorry for whatever it is that I did. Please just leave me alone!" Dash pleaded only for Kitty to ignore him.

"People like you make me sick! Instead of begging for mercy, why don't you meet your end with some dignity!" Kitty said with a look of disgust on her face.

Kitty was about to deal the final blow when at the last minute Valerie aka the red hunter appeared firing her ecto weapon at Kitty causing her to be sent flying down the hall.

"Get out of here now! I am going to take care of this putrid ghost!" Valerie said with her weapons blazing.

Kitty watched as Dash ran away and got out of her site leaving her alone with Valerie.

"I never seen you before, but like all the others I have hunted I will make you remember and know not to mess with me and humanity!" Valerie said as she fired her ecto weapon. at Kitty.

Kitty dodged the energy blast and countered with two of her own energy blasts at high speed. The first blast hit Valerie's weapon destroying it in the process. The second hit Valerie in the stomach sending her flying into a wall.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way bitch! Now if you excuse me I have a real wimpy person to deal with!" Kitty said as she flew in the direction that she saw Dash running in.

Thanks to Kitty overshadowing Paulina in the past she had the entire layout of the school in her memory as well as the places where Dash would most likely go. Knowing her prey's favorite spots to hang out she went to each of those places one by one until she came to his final hiding place which happened to be in the school gym.

'He wasn't in any of the others places so if he isn't in here then he is... There he is time to make him wish he never messed with my Danny!' Kitty thought to herself as she blasted the spot where Dash was hiding.

"Please don't hurt me, I will do anything please have mercy on me." Dash begged as Kitty inched closer and closer to Dash causing him to wet himself out of sheer terror.

"Mercy? Why should I show scum like you mercy? After what you did I will make your suffering agonizing before you die!" Kitty hissed as she charged her hand up with blue energy and punched Dash in the face sending him flying into another wall.

"No one does what you have done and get's away with it! If you thought that punch was all I had think again I am just getting started with you!" Kitty hissed as she punched Dash in his other eye with a punch moving at 100 miles per hour.

Just inside the gym above on top of one of the Beams Ember watched the show and smiled.

'While that boy is one of my biggest fans, it is nice to see Kitty in top form making these runts know she is a force to be recon with. I am so proud of her.' Ember thought as she continued to watch the one sided fight.

"You are a sorry excuse of a teenager! You don't deserve to honor of becoming a ghost. I would have to see you sorry behind in the ghost zone everyday. So instead I will let you live minus one body part if you know what I mean!" Kitty said while having a very evil smile on her face.

"No please anything but that! I need that for you know!" Dash pleaded.

"Like I care about that. I would be doing this realm a favor if I made it so you couldn't reproduce! Now good bye and go... Oh great he has fainted. This won't be any fun if he isn't awake while I do this." Kitty thought only to be tackled by Danny at the last minute.

'Oh great the dipstick his here. He must have known that Kitty was here but how? Well let's see what happens. If Kitty is in trouble then I will save her.' Ember thought to herself as she watched the scene.

"As much as would love you to vaporize, or banish him he isn't worth it Kitty." Danny said trying to calm Kitty down.

"I won't have him mess with you anymore! I am sick and tired of hearing the scum of this school messing with you and getting away with it!" Kitty said upset.

'What the fuck? Why is Kitty fighting for the dipstick? I know she was dating him some time back, but I thought her feelings for him weren't real.' Ember thought as she continued to watch the scene unfolded.

"Kitty nothing would make me happier then to make him pay for what he did to me. However if I did that then I would be hated here by everyone. I would have to be on the run and away from you my Kitten and if I had to be on the run I wouldn't be able to do this to you anymore. Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Kitty and kissed her.

'Woah the dipstick and Kitty are in a no longer secret relationship? Then it was the dipstick she was screwing. Time for me to bust their bubble.' Ember thought to herself as she made herself invisible and came to the unsuspecting lovers.

"Danny you have gotten so much better at this, but I still want to make him suffer for what he did! Anyone who messes with my Danny has to deal with me!" Kitty said with a hint of anger.

"Kitty he had to deal with you along with my family and friends. I mean look at him you wailed on him pretty good. As an added bonus you even made him wet himself. Seeing this first hand makes me happy that I have a girlfriend like you." Danny said while putting his hand around Kitty's waist.

'Wow Kitty is changing the dipstick from a boy scout to someone I would actually consider kind of cool.' Ember thought just before she spoke up.

"Well what do we have here? Could it be the dipstick and one of my girlfriends are actually dating in secret?" Ember said with a smile on her face.

"Oh great just what I needed someone to find out about us. Good bye freedom, hello Blackmail." Danny said to himself sourly.

"Kitty I am disappointed. Me and Penelope are your best friends and you couldn't tell us you had a new boyfriend?" Ember asked.

"Danny was my little secret, and that was how I intended to keep it. Danny didn't tell any of his friends about what happened either.

"Oh god what happened?" Dash said coming out of his trance.

"Oops Dipstick, Kitty lets get out of here. Explain to me what is going on when we get back to the ghost zone." Ember said as she grabbed both of them and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

So ends Part 5 of My little secret. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter since I did enjoy writing it. However the idea of this and many of my other fanfics are coming slower then normal so the updates will be slower. The next chapter will come when I know where I am going with the story next. R and R people.


	6. No longer a secret

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 6 of My little secret

Kitty's Realm

"Ok since you are my best friend's boyfriend you have ten minutes to explain how you came to be with my best friend again!" Ember said in a hostile tone.

"What business is it of yours? You may know we are dating, but how is no business of yours!" Danny answered in a hostile tone.

"Danny calm down since she found out she might as well know. It is like this." Kitty said bringing back up the painful experience.

Danny held her hand the whole time as she continued to bring up the pain until she got to the part where she banished him. Danny watched as Ember's faced changed from one of curiously to one of pure hate.

"Kitty why didn't you tell me about any of this? We could have helped you instead of you running to the dipstick for help." Ember said in a caring tone.

"You weren't there at the time Ember, but I was by luck. Normally I wouldn't jump into a fight between Johnny and Kitty, but as soon as I heard the magic word I jumped in." Danny said feeling if not more hate for Johnny then Ember and Kitty combined.

"You know I always hated goody too shoes boy scouts. However in your case I will make the exception." Ember said calming down.

"It is the same way with me and Rapists. To me they are somewhere between a cockroach, and the white stuff that accumulates in your mouth when you are really thirsty. However, unlike you I will never make that exception!" Danny said with his hand glowing green.

"Go on Kitty continue from there please." Ember said wanting to know the rest of the story.

"From there Danny took me back to my realm, and I explained everything that had been happening between me and Johnny since he helped us with our rough spot. I didn't want to hear your I told you so's at the time, and I certainly didn't want to talk it all out with Penelope so I made him promise to come visit me until I felt better." Kitty said smiling a bit at that memory.

"So like I promised I came by everyday for the past month, sent a few hours with her and left. However it is what happened on the last day of that month when she had fully recovered that started the gears of our new relationship.

Flashback 5 months back

_"You look like you have gotten a lot better Kitty, am I right or do you still need my help?" Danny asked as he was about to take his leave. _

_"I am feeling like my old self minus the Johnny abuse of course. Thank you Danny for being there for me." Kitty said as she kissed Danny on the cheek. _

_"You know what this means right? If not then I will tell you. We must go back to the way things were Kitty." Danny said causing Kitty to frown. _

_"Danny we can never go back to the way things were. This month together with you has changed everything, and I will never forget it or you." Kitty said as she came closer to me. _

_"I meant that I won't be coming here anymore Kitty. I did this to make sure that you were well and could survive on your own which is what you should be able to do now. You aren't the damaged female ghost you were a month ago." Danny said causing Kitty to frown once again. _

_"You are right Danny, I am stronger then I was a month ago, But I don't want to lose the best thing that has happened to me again. I gave you up once because back then I still had feelings for Johnny. But now I am alone and I don't want to be alone again." Kitty said causing Danny to frown. _

_"Kitty you are a great girl, but there isn't anyway I could be with you. We could never work." Danny said honestly. _

_"Explain how we could never work Danny? From what you are saying you have some feelings for me as well, but for some reason you don't want to try." Kitty said observantly. _

_"For starters I am a ghost hunter, and you are a ghost Kitty," Danny started. _

_"I don't come out of the ghost zone like that, and I don't terrorize people so you would have no reason to hunt me." Kitty countered. _

_"My family wouldn't approve of you. Mom and Jazz especially!" Danny added. _

_"So what? There will always be people who don't approve of someone in a relationship. Hell my parents didn't approve of Johnny when I was alive but I dated him anyways though if I knew what I knew now back then I would have listened." Kitty countered once again. _

_"If my parents found out I was dating you, then they would eradicate your existence at worst or find a way to force us apart." Danny spoke once again. _

_"Then we keep our relationship a secret from all those who would try to ruin it. I also don't see another reason we can't be together unless you are dating some other girl as I can see her as the only good reason for not being with me." Kitty said pushing Danny into a corner. _

_"No I am not dating anyone right now. I would be lying if I said I was dating someone to get rid of you, but I would rather be honest with you." Danny answered sincerely. _

_"Well can I get one final kiss before you go Danny?" Kitty asked. _

_"I see no harm in that I hope you find someone who can live up to your expections. Oh and if I see something like I saw a month ago happen again, I swear..." Danny never got to chance to finish that sentence as Kitty wrapped her arms around Danny and give him the kiss she asked for. _

_The kiss lasted about 30 seconds before Kitty stopped leaving a dazed looking Danny. _

_"By the look on your face, I can tell that you really enjoyed that kiss. I am willing to bet that it was better then any kiss you have ever gotten from your Goth friend or any other female." Kitty said while Danny slowly came out of his daze. _

_"Yeah it was so much better then any of the fake out make outs we had." Danny said still in a daze. _

_"If we were together we could make out without the fake out." Kitty said going in for the kill. _

_'Damn it curse me and my teenage hormones and her extraordinary kissing skills. Oh well if anyone finds out less I will tell them everything but this.' Danny thought to himself. _

_"You win Kitty, but we are going to talk about us tomorrow since I need to get back home." Danny said just as he went invisible and left Kitty's realm. _

End Flash back

"Dipstick, I have noticed Kitty's influence on you as well and I must say I am liking what I am seeing. While you did beat up my biggest fan boy, it was nice seeing you act less like a dipstick." Ember said only to get on Kitty's bad side.

"Ember please don't call my Danny dipstick anymore for me?" Kitty said in a normal tone.

"What if I don't then what will you do?" Ember asked pushing Kitty's Buttons.

"Not much just put my realm on lock down, and force you to watch me and Danny make love right in front of you!" Kitty said getting a reaction out of Danny.

"Don't worry Dipstick, when I found out that the two of you were dating, I found out that Kitty was fucking you." Ember said only to feel Kitty's realm change.

"I warned you not to call him dipstick again Ember, now you are going to have to watch me and Danny get our groove on, and trust me we can get real loud." Kitty said while removing her lavender Panties.

"You wouldn't dare! I swear if you do this I will tell everyone else in the ghost zone who you are dating!" Ember said not liking where the scene was going.

"Kitty stop this now please. Even though she is my enemy she is your friend, and good friends are hard to find. Don't ruin your friendship because she calls me dipstick." Danny said shocking both Ember and Kitty.

"Ok Babypop, I know you know the rules of dating so as long as you follow those rules you won't get hurt got it?" Ember asked.

"Ember there are no rules to a relationship other then treat your partner right. Plus if I wasn't treating Kitty right I would be stuck with that sick rapist!" Danny said getting a positive response from his Kitten.

"Oh and Danny, you will have to learn when I am joking and when I am serious. Kitty is my best friend, and I won't ruin anything good going for her." Ember said sincerely.

"You see this necklace I am wearing? Each crystal shows one month we have been together." Kitty said.

"Even if they are made of ice, it is beautiful Kitty." Ember said sincerely

"Oh shit, I am going to be in so much trouble when I go home." Danny said only for Kitty to block his path.

"Ember unless you want to watch me make love to my boyfriend I would advice you to leave now!" Kitty said.

As soon as Ember left, Danny tried to follow her, but sadly for him Kitty blocked his way.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to make love to you Danny, so when you do go home at least you will be in a good mood." Kitty said as she once again pinned Danny to the floor.

"At least let me make a clone so they won't worry anymore then they need to." Danny asked.

Kitty then let Danny up and grabbed him from behind before she let him make his clone. As soon as the clone left her realm Kitty once again pinned him to the floor again.

Fenton works

"What! You are telling me that Kitty was at your school reeking Havoc there? I don't care what that biker bitch was doing, the next time I see her she is going down! But first have any of you seen Danny? He slipped through my hand and ran off." Maddie asked.

'Danny must have seen Kitty and was going to try and stop her and he must have been banished by that bitch! I just hope that isn't the case.' Sam thought to herself.

"I don't know where he is, but I do know that Kitty was doing there. She was after Dash saying that he did something horrible that she couldn't forgive. Man she kicked his can good!" Tucker said.

"I gave Danny a call, but he isn't answering his cellphone. My baby boy I am so worried about him! Why didn't I follow him and stop him?" Maddie said in a sobbing tone.

"I bet Danny would have love to see Kitty kick Dash's sorry behind. After what he did to him I almost rooted for Kitty." Tucker said.

"Tucker even though Dash did that to Danny Dash still didn't deserve that beat down he got from Kitty!" Sam said in a scolding tone.

Jazz however had a look on her face that said that she was brainstorming.

'Danny wanted to get to the school to prevent something bad from happening, Kitty goes to the school and beats up Dash for doing something horrible, and Dash lies to get my brother suspended. Oh my god if what I am thinking is true then... No Kitty is his enemy so why would she... Wait a minute that pendent Danny was wearing had the letters D and K on it with a heart surrounding it. That can only mean one thing Danny and Kitty are dating.' Jazz thought to herself.

"A penny for your thought Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry but this thought is for me and Danny." Jazz said as she left and went to her room.

'I can't believe I didn't figure this out until now. But how? Danny was always upstairs in his room and he to my knowledge he can't clone himself correctly. Wait he must have master that ability and kept it a secret from us to keep us out of the loop. Since when did Danny learn to think ahead?' Jazz asked herself as she saw clone Danny come in through the window.

'Time for me to get my answers little brother.' Jazz thought to herself as she had her hands on her hips when she saw her brother come through the window.

Stage out

So ends Part six of My little secret. The secret is out now. What will Jazz do when she learns the truth. Will she betray her brother, or will she like his first secret keep this one as well? Read the next chapter to find out. R and R people.


	7. more secret's exposed

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy Part seven of my little secret.

Danny's room

'I am safe for now, but when my originals mother comes up here she will be asking questions.' Clone Danny thought only to bump into Jazz.

"Danny I know the truth so tell me how long?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Clone Danny lied.

"Try again, I know you are involved with Kitty so tell me how long?" Jazz asked.

'Shit she knows. Play it cool Fenton you prepared for this so use your plan.' Danny though just before he spoke.

"Jazz me and Kitty are only friends." Danny said only for Jazz to give him the I am not buying it look.

"It is true. About a couple of months ago I was doing my usual ghost portal when I saw Johnny 13 and Kitty together. They were having their usual arguement, however instead of just using my Fenton Thermos on them I listened to their conversation." Danny started.

"Ok so what does this have to do with... Jazz don't interrupt me you wanted answers, and I am giving you them." Clone Danny said.

"Well anyways the more I listened the less I liked it. However it wasn't until he said and attempted to do the one thing I hate more then anything that I jumped in and made it personal. He was about to 'Rape' her." Clone Danny said with such anger.

'Hmm that does sound right. After hearing the story about what happened to Grandma in the past his hatred of Rapists grew even stronger then before.'

"It was then that I beat Johnny to within an inch of his afterlife, and Kitty banished him afterwards. However Kitty when she was done was still very damaged and hurt. So She then asked me to take her back to her realm. When I was about to leave she had me promise that I would come to visit her something after school until she was fully recovered." Clone Danny said.

"If this was true, then why didn't you tell me any of this or Sam and Tucker?" Jazz asked.

"Kitty made me promise to keep this a secret from everyone. Besides Sam hates Kitty, you don't care for her all that much, and Tucker still is upset with her for banishing him some time back." Clone Danny said dryly.

"So I was right about you mastering your cloning power. It is the only way you could be here at the house, and with Kitty at five. I will ask you this question because I think you know the answer to this. Why was Kitty after Dash today?" Jazz asked.

"Me and Kitty talk to each other often about just about everything, and when I told her what had happened to me today and who caused it to happen she lost it. We might not be dating, but she doesn't like it when people mess with me." Clone Danny said.

"So that was why you ran away from mom to try and stop her before it was too late, But what about the pendent I saw with a D and K within a heart?" Jazz asked.

"Simple Kitty gave it to me for an anniversary gift. Yesterday marked the sixth month she was set free from her abusive boyfriend and she wanted to give me a gift for being there for her." Clone Danny said.

"Danny I think it is more then that. I think she is falling for you Danny and falling hard. But you are going to have to let her down in a gentle manner." Jazz said just before Maddie came into the room with Sam and Tucker.

"Young man you are in so much trouble right now! I can't believe you would run off like that! You are so grounded until you are move out of this house!" Maddie said in a stern tone.

"I have a better idea how about we have him move with Vladdie. He has been asking for you Danny and he can keep an eye on him and away from the trouble around here!" Jack said coming in and overhearing what Maddie said.

"Dad I would rather be banished to the ghost zone for the rest of my natural life, and have Kitty as my girlfriend then spend a second with that fruit loop friend of yours!" Danny said in an honest yet hostile tone causing everyone in the room to gasp.

'Danny would rather be have Kitty as his girlfriend then be with Vlad? While being with your arch enemy is bad I still can't believe he would want to have Kitty as his girlfriend.' Sam thought in a shocked tone.

'Dude I don't know what changed you in the past few months but that is harsh even for insulting Vlad' Tucker thought to himself.

'Danny I hope you were joking with that though if Kitty is friendly towards you now then it would be better.' Jazz thought to herself.

"That is my best friend and he cares about you Danny! So take back what you said about him!" Jack said sternly.

"Put me to a lie detector dad it will tell you that I am telling the truth in my last statement. Also no I am not taking back what I said!" Clone Danny said not backing down.

"Ok Danny, I am calling Vladdie right now! I will have him come for you in the morning! Hopefully he will help straighten you out!" Jack said in a cold tone.

"Dad I swear if you try that I will runaway from home! I am letting you know that right now!" Clone Danny said.

"Jack I need a moment alone with Danny I will be back." Maddie said as she took clone Danny downstairs into the basement.

"Danny I know what Vlad did to us before was inexcusable, but you aren't acting any better either. I mean look at yourself fighting in school, Not listening to me and your dad, and on top of that your grades are still slipping, and your teachers are saying you are more violent and upset. I don't know what is happening in your life, but you need to..." Maddie never got a chance to finish that sentence as Clone Danny went off.

"You want to know what is going on in my life? Fine I will tell you. All I have been getting from high school since I been there is hell that is what. It is bad enough that I am getting wailed on by the bullies only for the teachers to protect them, but I am getting it from you at home? I mean seriously who's side are you on? Nothing I do is ever enough for you is it?" Clone Danny asked.

Clone Danny then went on to add "A lot of the times I am late for class is because I have been stuffed into my locker. I been stuffed into them so many times that I can get myself out of them but it take some time to do."

"That would explain the being late, but Danny I just want you to go back to my sweet loving young baby that I know and love. Right now I don't know who you are." Maddie said sincerely.

"Ok you want me to go back to the boy who get's picked on by bullies and does nothing about it but endure it since the teachers don't do anything to help for starters. You also want me to go back to lying to dad about what happened that day to have him live in his fantasy world of Vlad being this great guy when he is truly out to steal you and me and make us into his family?" Danny asked.

"Before I answer that, why did you run away from me earlier?" Maddie asked.

"You weren't listening to me mom. I told you I needed to go but you wouldn't let me." Clone Danny said.

"The school was attacked by a ghost. More importantly the ghost went after the same person you claimed did all those things to you. From what Sam and Tucker said, the ghost said he did something terrible that she wouldn't forgive. When he was found he had bruises on him but more importantly he had to black eyes." Maddie said.

'Thanks for telling me something I already know' Danny thought to himself.

"So she went after Dash? Wow she sounds like my kind of girl." Clone Danny said.

"Danny it isn't right to wish for bad things to happen to people you don't like." Maddie said.

"Now you see why I am so angry? Everyone takes the bullies side even you mom! The teachers protect the bullies and look the other way when it comes to them, and even you now are turning against me!" Danny said upset storming off.

"Danny I am not taking his side, I just don't think it is right that you wish bad things on other people even if they don't deserve it." Maddie said trying to calm down her son.

"Well what about me and everyone else who had to suffer at the hands of that jerk? It is bad enough that I get in trouble for self defense since I didn't throw the first punch in the first fight by you and my teachers, But then I get in trouble again for a fight I didn't threw a punch in. Now Dad wants to send me off to that scumbag? I will admit your punishment even though I don't agree with it is fair, but to be shipped off to Vlad that is where I say enough is enough!" Danny said annoyed.

"Danny as much as I would love to believe you are innocent of some of the crimes against you, you are acting like a delinquent, and I didn't raise you to be that. I am sorry, but I am going to have to side with your father on this one even though I don't want to." Maddie said in a sad tone.

"Well mom I am sorry as well. Remember what I said I would do? Well I hope the ghost zone is kinder to me then you and dad were." Clone Danny said as he ran into the ghost portal just before he vanished.

"Jack get down here now! Danny ran away into the ghost zone!" Maddie screamed in tears.

Kitty's realm

"Danny do you really have to go back? If you want you could stay here with me." Kitty said while laying in her queen size bed under the covers.

"We have been through this before I have a... Stay here with her. I came here because they are going to send us off to Vlad's." Clone Danny said cutting Danny off.

"Going to Vlad's or staying here with you? I guess that is a no brainer. But if I know Vlad once he finds out he will come searching for me." Danny said.

"Let him come! Like I told you before anyone who messes with my boyfriend has to deal with me!" Kitty said with fire in her eyes.

"But my parents are right. I have changed from who I once was." Danny said thinking about what his mother said.

"Yeah you have a backbone when you are both Fenton, and Phantom. But it isn't a serious change. You are still the sweet guy that I am in love with." Kitty said just before she kissed Danny."

"You love me? I have never had a female outside my family tell me that. I really like you Kitty, but I don't think my feelings for you are as strong as your are for me." Danny answered honestly.

"You see Danny you didn't change much. However, on that other part don't worry for now we have all the time in the world to make you feel the same." Kitty said as she pulled Danny back onto the bed and proceeded to make out with him.

Fenton works

"I can't believe it! Danny really has run away! But why mom?" Jazz asked.

"I told him that I would have to agree with you Jack, and then he just jumped into the ghost zone." Maddie said causing Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to gasp.

"That boy will be in so much trouble if we ever get him back! But for now let's go and find our son." Jack said causing Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to speak up.

"Mr. Fenton you were completely clueless about this so I can show you some pity, but Mrs. Fenton I can't! You know the truth about him and you still decided to agree with Jack in sending him to Vlad?" Tucker said.

"Maddie what is he talking about?" Jack asked.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Maddie asked clueless to what Tucker asked.

"Please Mrs. Fenton you think Danny keeps anything from us? We know what happened Danny told us." Sam said.

"Told you what Sam?" Jack asked.

"That your best friend tried to put the moves on Mom and tried to convince them to stay with him!" Jazz said causing Jack to gasp.

"Maddie is this true? Please say it ain't so. I love you and I don't want to lose you to anyone not even my best friend." Jack said in a sincere tone.

"Sorry but it is true. When we went away on that mother/son trip our plane dropped us over one of Vlad's retreats. It was there that he confessed his feelings for me, and tried to sway me into staying with him. Don't worry I rejected him otherwise you and Jazz would be here alone." Maddie confessed causing Jack to break down.

"But that still doesn't explain why he would run away to the ghost zone even with that." Jack said.

'Sorry little brother, but they need to know this.' Jazz thought to herself.

"Maybe this is why he didn't want to stay over there, and chose to go to the ghost zone instead. Take a look at this." Jazz said as she showed the tape of when she went over to Vlad's home and revealed to them that Vlad was a half ghost.

"Severing spooks Vladdie is a ghost, and not just any ghost he the one who has been causing so much trouble for us. You mean to tell me you knew this, and you didn't say anything?" Jack said annoyed.

"I am just as surprised Jasmine why didn't you say anything?" Maddie asked.

"Remember when Tucker told you that all the students had ghost powers when they were sick and in that haunted hospital sometime back? You said that it was impossible for that to be true, so why would you believe me if I told you this?" Jazz asked.

"Especially when he is your best buddy from college who you trust with your life Mr. Fenton?" Tucker added.

"Oh my god no wonder Danny was so dead set against going there. We would have literally hand him over to one of those putrid ghosts! All that would be missing is the pink ribbon." Maddie said.

"Oh my god, I just called Vlad to come over here tomorrow. This isn't good at all what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Mom there is something else you need to know as well and it is about Danny." Jazz said in a nervous tone.

"What is it Jazz? Please tell us what you know." Jack said urging Jazz to spill.

"Just look at this and you will know." Jazz said as Maddie and Jack gasped in shock at what they saw.

Stage out

So ends part 7 of my little secret. Danny has run away from home, and now his parents know the truth about Danny and Vlad. What will they do when they find him, and what will happen if they learn the truth? Find out in the next chapter of my little secret. R and R people.


	8. The truth finally comes out

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part eight of my little secret.

A nightclub outside of Amity one month later

"See Danny, I told you this is what you needed. A night of fun away from your problems." Kitty said while doing her seductive dance on the roof of the night club.

"I kind of forgot how dancing could be so much fun. It is a shame we can't go inside since I am a minor." Danny frowned.

"Don't feel bad about that Danny, I can go inside and get us some drinks if you want." Kitty said only for Danny to decline.

"Sorry I am a real lightweight. You remember what happened when I drank that wine when we got back to your realm." Danny said remembering what happened.

"Besides if we were inside we wouldn't have an excellent view of the full moon." Danny said as he stopped Dancing to look at it.

Danny then added "Plus if we would have went inside I most likely would have been fight someone because let's face it you would be the best looking woman in there."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Danny." Kitty said while embracing her boyfriend.

'Should I tell her or shouldn't I? Oh what the hell we have been living together for a month I might as well tell her how I truly feel.' Danny thought as he heard a slow sound playing.

"Kitty I have something I need to tell you that is very important." Danny said working up the courage.

"Kitty I know you have told me this already and I think it is time I said it back. Kitty I love you. In fact you are my first love now." Danny confessed.

"I was hoping you felt the same way about me as I do you Danny. I thought this evening couldn't get any better, but I was wrong it just did. Nothing can..." Kitty never got the chance to finish that sentence because Danny's lips cut her off.

"Kitty please don't jinx it. Last time someone said that something went wrong." Danny said only to get hit on the head with the Boomerang.

"Oh no the Boomerang. That can only mean Sam, Tucker, and/or Jazz are using it to look for me." Danny said only to see a blast of laser fire pass his head.

Danny looked to see where the laser fire came from, and frown at what he saw.

"Oh great they had to come and look for me on the night of our six anniversary." Danny said to himself.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like hunting ghost in Amity?" Kitty said in a cold tone.

"Our son is above even higher on the list then hunting putrid skanky ghosts like you!" Maddie hissed.

"Oh please then why are you hunting us then? We have nothing to do with your son." Danny said in an rude tone.

Don't you take that tone with me Phantom or should I say Danny! Now I know why you are acting like such a delinquent! It is that putrid ghost you are hanging with!" Maddie hissed.

Inside the Specter Speeder Jazz frown at what she saw, Tucker gasped in shock, and Sam was wigging out.

"I don't know what kind of influence she has had on you, but once we exterminate her everything will be back to normal." Jack said firing ectoplasmic goop at Kitty.

Danny seeing this coming created an energy dome to block the attack.

"Told you we should have used the boomerang some time ago Mr. Fenton. But we need to capture Danny without hurting him." Tucker said in a concerned tone.

"We would have if we known were it was sooner. We found it in Jazz's room yesterday. Why she had it in there I will never know." Jack said annoyed.

'Sorry Danny If I known they would have searched my room I would have kept it some place else.' Jazz thought to herself.

Danny then did something he wouldn't have even thought of doing a month ago. He fired an Ice beam at the Speeder causing all of it's systems to shut down. However, instead of falling to their deaths Danny saved them at the last minute.

"Consider that a final act from the Danny you knew. He is now Dead to you so I would advise you to treat me as an enemy now!" Danny said about to fly away only for Maddie to make one last ditch effort to her son.

"We know why you ran away Danny and we are sorry! So please don't abandon us again!" Maddie pleaded.

"Yeah we know that Vlad is the same as you." Jack said causing Danny to stop.

'Jazz as soon as we got his attention you capture him with a Fenton Thermos. When that skank see this she will come and we will capture her as well.' Maddie whispered only for Danny to give them a cold look.

"I don't care about that anymore I am going back to the one who truly cares for me." Danny said as Kitty came to him.

"You have no right to... Kitty let's go. But just to make sure they can't follow me." Danny said as he grabbed the boomerang and shattered it into a million pieces.

"Now do yourselves a favor and leave me and my woman alone!" Danny said shocking everyone in the Speeder as Danny flew away with Kitty.

"He is dating that man hating ghost? Oh god I can't believe this!" Maddie said in shock.

"Did you kids know anything about this?" Jack said.

"No we didn't. Every time we saw those too they were always fighting each other not loving each other." Tucker said.

"You may have not known anything but I did." Jazz said shocking everyone.

"He told you before us I don't even know him anymore." Tucker said.

"How long have you known this and didn't tell us?" Jack asked.

"Since the Day Danny ran away. I caught him coming into the house and called him on what I knew. Danny then told me the story but didn't say he was dating her only befriended her. But I knew that Kitty liked him for more then a friend." Jazz said causing everyone to gasp.

"You didn't tell us this why?" Maddie asked.

"The same reason Sam and Tucker wouldn't. These were Danny's secrets not mine. Besides Danny is my little brother and I promised to keep his secrets." Jazz said.

"So that means that the reason Kitty beat up Dash is because of what happened to Danny that day." Sam said in shock.

"That must have been the reason why Danny wanted to get away from me so badly as well. To stop her from hurting him." Maddie said also in shock.

"That is right Mrs. Fenton even though he kept this secret from us he was always doing the right thing with his powers with no thanks from you or this town." Tucker said.

"That is until now. The right thing for him to do would have been to come back with us not run off with that skank!" Sam hissed.

'I can't believe I lost to her again!' Sam thought to herself upset.

"Jazz why did Danny befriend her anyways? I see no harm in telling us now?" Jack asked.

"Fine but this may take a while to explain." Jazz said.

"We have time thanks to Danny our ship is frozen. It will take a while to thaw out." Maddie said.

"Fine Danny was doing his usual ghost portal seven months ago. He then came across Johnny 13 and Kitty on his way back home." Jazz started.

"Johnny 13 your ex boyfriend Jazz? He was a ghost?" Jack asked in shock.

"He was never my boyfriend dad. But yes he was a ghost. Now Danny was going to suck them up into his Fenton thermos as usual but for some reason instead he listened in to their conversation." Jazz continued.

"Mistake #1 he should have just got them while they weren't looking instead of listening to their conversation" Sam hissed only to get a glare from Jazz.

"Danny listened to the conversation until Johnny was about to do something to Kitty Danny could never stand or allow if he could help it. Johnny according to Danny was about rape Kitty." Jazz said causing everyone to gasp and lose some of their anger.

"I hate the ghost but I would never wish such a thing to happen to anyone." Sam said feeling ashamed for the moment.

"Upon seeing this Danny told me he beat Johnny to within an inch of his afterlife just before Kitty gained the strength to banish him for good. However, Kitty as any other victim of constant abuse especially rape wasn't herself anymore. She then asked Danny to take her to her original realm. It was there that Danny promised Kitty that he would come visit her until she got better." Jazz said causing everyone to feel even worse.

"I am so proud of him even more then I could have been before. He actually prevented a rape crime and even helped her get back on her feet." Maddie said forgetting most of her hate.

"While I am proud of him for what he did that still doesn't explain why he is acting the way he is now!" Jack said only for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to frown.

"You really had no idea of the stuff just about everyone in this town put him through do you? You have been enlightened some of the way, so let me enlighten you the rest of the way." Tucker and Sam said as they explained everything to Danny's parents.

When they were finished Mr. and Mrs. Fenton finally understood and felt terrible.

"While we didn't know Danny's secret to think we and everyone else in this town put Danny through so much stress. He was bond to crack sooner or later." Jack said.

"Maybe but Kitty helped speed up that process. Danny told me that he and Kitty would talk about everything and she gave him advice. Without it I doubt Danny even would have fought back the first time." Jazz said only to refuel some of the hate everyone had for her.

"I don't care girlfriend or not, when I see her next she is going down!" Sam hissed.

"No you do that, and you will lose whatever bit of Danny is left to save. The Danny we know and love is still in there otherwise he would have destroyed the speeder and left us to die instead of freezing it and saving us." Tucker said calmly.

"Then what do we do? just wait for him to come back to us on his own? I don't think so! He may have saved her from a horrible thing, but now because of it she has taken our son. I will never forgive her for that!" Maddie hissed with anger.

"Then I won't come back to you ever." Came a voice they all knew.

"Don't bother to try and capture me I am a clone not the original. Jazz told you what I told her, but I will tell you what I didn't tell her. I didn't tell you anything because Kitty had me promise not to and you know how I am with my promises." Clone Danny said.

"So that was why you didn't strike Dash but dodged. Cause of the promise you made me." Maddie said in shock.

"Yes but let me continue. It was a month later that Kitty fully recovered from her state of helplessness. I was going to leave her be and things were going to go back to normal when Kitty decided to intervene." Clone Danny continued.

"I am not surprised she became dependent on you Danny a common thing to happen in these situations." Jazz said bluntly.

"It didn't help that Kitty had a taste of what Danny was like either." Sam said with jealously.

"So Dude what made you continue to go and see her?" Tucker asked.

"Kitty was trying to convince me to continue to see her but she was fighting a failing battle. Realizing this she used the one thing that no teenage boy could resist. She gave me the greatest kiss that I ever had. my hormones beat my brain in that battle, and when she asked me to be her boyfriend again I accepted. To prevent this from happening we intended on keeping it a secret from everyone." Danny replied.

"Let me guess if anyone came close you would only tell the first part of the story as you did to me a month ago." Jazz stated getting a positive response.

"It made things so much easier to do when I master coping myself." Danny answered.

"I can't believe you would keep this from us Danny we are your best friends! How could you?" Tucker asked.

"I promised I wouldn't stay anything to anyone. Besides if I had said oh Sam, Tucker guess what I am dating my ex ghost girlfriend again what would you have done? Let me answer that. Tucker you would have tried to convince me to leave her or that she was using me for something. Oh and let's not forget Sam she would have had a heart attack big time." Clone Danny said dryly.

"What are you talking about Danny? I wouldn't have reacted no different then Tucker." Sam said only to get a I am not buying it look from Danny.

"Please Sam I saw the way you would react when I went out with Paulina when she was overshadowed by Kitty. I also remember how you were acting off when I was going on dates with Valerie. At first I didn't have a clue until Kitty told me the truth. You had a crush on me for the longest time haven't you Sam?" Danny asked.

"What are you talking about you are my best friend Danny. I just didn't like who you were dating. I mean the queen of Shallow and the hunter who was trying to kill you when you were a ghost?" Sam said only for Danny to still give her the look.

"Good answer but still not buying it. You were displaying the actions of a jealous teenager. I remember how Johnny was acting when Kitty was with me the first time overshadowing Paulina. If I had told you the truth you would have been on my back even if I told how we got together Sam." Danny replied.

"So you were going to leave us in the dark forever?" Maddie asked.

"No I wasn't. I wasn't going to say anything to you until I was eighteen. By then I would be going off to college, and from under your roof." Danny answered.

"If only you put that kind of effort into your school work you would be getting the same grades as Jazz." Maddie said in a cold tone.

"If you know the truth then you wouldn't have just said that. I am gone!" Clone Danny said as he disappeared completely.

"The only way we are going to get Danny back is if Kitty leaves him. But we can't just go after her ourselves he will hate us for it." Jack said.

"Mom I know Danny has changed, but he still cares for us to some degree. Are you really going to risk Danny hating us just go get him back?" Jazz asked.

"I would rather him hate me and be with me then this!" Maddie said causing Jazz to frown.

"Mom Danny will come back I know it." Jazz said.

"When Jazz? To invite us to his wedding to that Putrid stinking ghost? No I have a better Idea." Maddie said causing Jazz to frown.

Someplace several Miles away

"I am sorry Danny, I was hoping to get you out of that gloomy mood but it backfired." Kitty said in a sad tone.

"It is ok Kitty, your plan even though it didn't go according to plan worked. They know the truth and hopefully they will... They will try again Danny." Kitty said cutting Danny off.

"They will never accept us even though they knew the truth. None of them will. Your parents hate me even more because they think I corrupted you to the point to running away. Your Female friend will hate me because I not only robbed her of one of her friends, but stole the boy she liked. Your male friend for just taking away his best friend. Lastly your sister will hate me for taking her little brother away." Kitty explained.

"I don't think that about Jazz. I know she was covering for me and have proof. Jazz knew before the rest of them part of the truth about us. If she would have said something sooner we would have been found out sooner, but something must have happened to make her spill the beans recently." Danny explained.

"I wouldn't give her that much credit, but let's forget about them and go back to enjoying our evening." Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around Danny and began a make out session with Danny.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this one, but have had a bad case of writers block. R and R people.


	9. cuttong ties

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 9 of my little secret.

Vlad's condo home one week later

'Damn it I had my clones and my pawns in the ghost zone look for Daniel and he still hasn't turned up. But I wonder what caused him to act in such a way?' Vlad thought to himself as his clones came back with no leads.

Upon them merging with their creator Vlad heard his phone ring. Vlad hoping it was good news answered it.

"Hello Vlad Masters speaking how can I help you?" Vlad asked.

"Vlad I know the truth about you and all the evil things you did." Maddie said causing Vlad to gasp.

'Play it cool Vlad pressure is something you don't bow down to. Even if it is your future queen dishing it out.' Vlad thought before he spoke.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Maddie. As much as I always wanted to have you call me, prank phone calls seems beneath you." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"Save it Wisconsin ghost I have all the proof I need to have you locked up for life thanks to Jazz." Maddie said causing Vlad to curse to himself.

'I forgot that Jasmine knew the truth about me as well. No matter keep cool Vlad must not show any weakness to Maddie.' Vlad continued thinking to himself.

"Ok for you to be calling me like this you must want something. Unless you are giving me fair warning my love." Vlad said smiling.

"There is Vlad. I want you to find my son and bring him back to me. Also there is a kiss in it for you if you make sure to end the ghost who can banish men." Maddie said with Venom in her voice.

'13's girlfriend? I wonder that she has to do with this? Also she is bribing me with a kiss? Maddie I never seen this side of you. It makes me want to have you as my queen even more.' Vlad thought to himself.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what does she have to do with this?" Vlad asked.

"She is the cause of Danny's rebellious behavior. She is the reason why my son isn't in my arms. I want her gone!" Maddie said with extreme hate.

"I see for you Maddie anything." Vlad said just as he hung up the phone.

'I see that is why Daniel has been acting more hostile then normal. I never thought I would see the day when I would be someones pawn. No Vlad Master's is no ones pawn not even Maddie's. This could still work in my favor though. If I do this right I can make Daniel hate his father as much as I do.' Vlad thought as he went into his lab.

"Maddie 3.0 is the device I asked your for complete?" Vlad asked his computer.

"Yes darling, I have just finished working it. What should I do next my love?" Vlad's computer asked.

"Just make sure my lab is ready for Daniel's Arrival. I will be back with him shortly." Vlad said as he transformed and flew out of his home.

Cape Canadral Florida

"Kitty why did you bring me here?" Danny asked.

"You have done so much for me, so I am going to do something for you. We are going to ride that rocket, and head to the moon. You are going to live your dream and be an astronaut. Besides riding a rocket sound like a lot more fun then riding a motorcycle." Kitty said sincerely.

"Kitty you may not need air but I will since I can't breathe in space." Danny said sincerely.

"As long as you are in your ghost form you won't need it." Kitty replied.

"If that is the case what is stopping us from riding the Space shuttle?" Danny asked only to see Kitty get shot by a pink energy blast.

Danny turned and glared at the ghost standing before him. His arch enemy Vlad Plasmius stood in front of him with a grin on his face.

"Daniel you are coming back with me to Amity and your bad influence is going to bite the dust.." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"Why so you can win points with my mother for bringing me back?" Danny asked glaring at Vlad.

"Actually your father sent me to get you. Even though he knows the truth about me being half ghost he asks my help since you destroyed their tracking devices." Vlad said in a smooth tone.

'Always have a back up plan just in case on the off chance I fail to capture him.' Vlad thought to himself.

"What if I don't believe you? In fact here is a present from me!" Danny said while firing an energy ray at Vlad.

Vlad just formed a pink energy shield to block Danny attack and went in for the kill.

"Daniel you know that no matter how much you try no matter what you do you are outmatch." Vlad said in a cocky tone only to get blasted in the back by a blue energy bolt.

Vlad released Danny and turned around to see a very pissed off Kitty standing behind him.

"I said it before, and I will say it again. Anyone who messes with my man has to deal with me! Even you Plasmius!" Kitty hissed as she moved in to attack Vlad.

'So she dump 13 and is with Daniel now? I can see why Maddie is upset. No matter she is little to no threat to me.' Vlad thought to himself.

However, like with Danny in the past Vlad just created a giant pink fly swatter and smiled.

"Shoe fly don't bother me. I will deal with you soon enough." Vlad said attempted to swat Kitty like a bug.

Kitty prepared for this attack just went intangible and let the energy weapon pass through her.

"You will have to do better then that to stop me Maaa!" Kitty said as she blow her banishing kiss at Vlad.

'No way am I going back to that realm she sent me to some time ago!' Vlad thought to himself as he dodged her attack.

After dodging her attack Vlad made three clones of himself.

"You two take care of Daniel. I will finish off her off myself." Vlad said smiling.

Vlad's clones went on the offensive, and went on to attack Danny only to stop in their tracks. No Sooner did this happen did Vlad's own clones attack him. Vlad at the moment was puzzled why this was happening until he saw that their eyes where neon green and not red like his. The possessed clones then grabbed the third Vlad clone and used it as a weapon on their original. The clones that Danny's clones took over then vanished leaving the original Vlad alone once again. Vlad was about to make a move when Danny hit him with an ice beam freezing him in place.

"Kitty do me a favor, and banish him for good. I don't think anyone would miss him." Danny said with a smile.

"For you Danny anything." Kitty said ready to punker up.

"Daniel wait. If you must banish me know that it was really your father who put me up to this. He thought that if you were rid of Kitty then you would come back to them." Vlad said lying.

"Oh please you hate my father Oh course you would say it was him to put you up to this!" Danny said not buying it.

Vlad having the second he needed teleported out of the ice and behind Kitty with an energy blade in hand.

"What will you do now Daniel? I know what you will do, you will watch me end your girlfriend's life then you will come with me back to Ah!" Vlad said as he was hit in the back one of Danny's clones.

"Fighting dirty you are learning from me my boy but this end Ohhh!" Vlad said as Kitty elbowed him in the gut casing him to release her.

The one of the two clones then took a deep breath and proceeded to unleash Danny's most powerful attack his ghostly wail. Vlad knew the pain that he would feel from this attack as he felt it before and got hit with the attack directly. When the first clone was done it was completely drained and went back into Danny leaving the battle three against one.

"Daniel I know... You hate me... But listen to this." Vlad said in a weak tone.

Vlad then took out the special device he had and played his phone conversation he had with Maddie. However instead of Maddie's voice Vlad made sure it was Jack's voice he heard instead of Maddie's. Needless to say when Danny heard everything he was beyond pissed.

"You want me to banish him now?" Kitty asked ready to remove the beaten Vampire ghost from this plain of reality.

"No Kitty as much as I would love for you to do that I am not. He was sent here by both of my parents not just my father and I want him to give them a message or better yet I will give them it myself." Danny said as he had his second clone overshadow Vlad and Teleport away.

Fenton works

"Maddie was waiting in the lab doing one of her experiments when Vlad appeared. Upon seeing him empty handed Maddie frowned.

"Where is Danny at? I thought I told you bring him back to me! But did you at least get rid of that bad influence on him?" Maddie asked.

'I was right Vlad was covering for mom. He must have wanted me to hate dad and not mom. Well it is too late now you did the damage now you will pay the price' Danny thought to himself.

"You have pushed me too far mother." Danny said as he exited Vlad's body leaving the ghost knocked out.

"Danny he did bring you back. I am sorry I had to resort to using your arch enemy to bring you back, but we need to..." Before Maddie could finish this Danny cut her off.

"I am not the original I am a clone. Second here is a message from your real son. As of now you, and Dad are dead to me. You never listen to me, you made several attempts at the ghost I love, and now you send my own arch enemy after me? Seriously what kind of parents are you?" Clone Danny said with anger in his voice.

"Jack didn't even know about this. I was the one who sent Vlad after you to bring you back and that horrible bad influence on you!" Maddie said owning up to her actions.

'Even if she is telling the truth my original won't be coming back.' Clone Danny thought to himself.

What is going... Danny you are home but what is he doing here? You didn't kill him did you?" Jazz asked.

"No I don't kill. As for why he is here why don't you ask her since she sent him after me!" Clone Danny hissed.

"Mom Danny was near his breaking point as it was. Did you have to push him even further by pulling this stunt? I mean come on Vlad is Danny's arch enemy and you know it!" Jazz asked in a scolding tone.

"You will understand one day when you are a parent Jazz. I wasn't and I am not going to lose my son to no putrid filthy stinking ghost! I love him and I would do anything to have him back. Even resort to asking his arch enemy to do so." Maddie said with real tears in her eyes.

"You mean blackmailing him mom! I can't believe this but I am actually ashamed of you. Blackmail is something I thought only Vlad would have done but I guess I am wrong. Danny I am sorry I reveal your secret to them. I thought that it would help but I guess I was wrong." Jazz said to the copy of her brother.

"On That I chose to bare the burden alone which is my fault. However when your parents don't listen to you and are quick to punish you this is the end result. I won't be coming back to Amity park ever again. Good bye Jazz make sure you do well in school and be what you want to be. That is the last thing I will ever ask of you." Clone Danny said just as he vanished.

Back with the real Danny and Kitty

"It is done Kitty. I didn't want to, but I have cut all ties to those I cared about including my friends and sister. It is just you and me now Kitty." Danny said in a glum tone.

"I know how you feel Danny. It was the same thing I did with my parents when I was alive. Even though they were correct about Johnny being a creep I don't regret my choice. If I didn't die that day we would have never met some time later." Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around Danny in a tight embrace.

Stage out

Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, but Internet problems happened and caused this late update. There will be one last chapter to this story before it is all said and done. Will it be a happy ending, or a sad one? Find out in the last chapter of my little secret. R and R people.


	10. my final farewell?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy the final chapter of my little secret.

Casper High one month later

"I still can't believe that Fenturd ran away from home! I lost my favorite punching bag." Dash said to his friends.

"Who care about him the ghost boy is gone! Where did he go? Why isn't he here saving us or more importantly me?" Paulina said upset.

"This is your fault Dash! If you never pulled that stupid prank he would still be here!" Came from a voice that was known through the school!

"Go away loser, I didn't make that wimp run away! He did it on his own!" Dash countered.

"Why don't you make me? In fact I think I am going to finish what Danny did to you the first time in self defense!" Valerie said cracking her knuckles.

"Valerie stop he isn't worth it. Besides I think that butt kicking that ghost gave him was more then fair." Sam said trying to calm Valerie down.

"Sam is right Valerie. Two black eyes, and him pissing himself is more then fair." Tucker said causing Dash gasp in shock.

"I even have the video proof right on my PDA if you want to see it." Tucker said causing Dash to back off.

"Even though Dash was utterly beaten by that ghost, it still doesn't bring back Danny." Valerie said wanting to cry.

"Valerie, I think it is time we told you and everyone else the truth. There is more to it then Dash making Danny run away. No that is just the tip of the iceberg." Sam said causing Tucker to speak up.

"Sam no even though Danny is not here we promised to keep his secrets." Tucker said.

"He has all but abandon us for that stupid green haired bimbo! Why should I hold it in anymore!" Sam said causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Sam what are you talking about? Danny would never mess around with a ghost. They are evil and Danny is good." Valerie said.

"Wait a minute she said I did something unforgivable. Holly smokes Fenton was dating that ghost! It actually makes sense!" Dash said in shock.

"I never thought that I would see the day where Dash would pick up on something." Tucker said dryly.

"Wait a minute you knew and you didn't say anything? Why didn't you tell his parents or something? They could have snuffed it out before this happened." Valerie said upset with them.

"He didn't even tell us. She had him keep it a secret from us. We didn't find out until he ran away from his sister. Oh and she didn't find out the truth too much sooner then us." Sam said causing Valerie to fume.

"So it was because of that ghost that Fenton stood up to me the first time? When I see him again I am going to make him regret listening to that ghost!" Dash said pissed off.

"Who cares about that loser Fenton? The ghost boy is gone and without him all these ghosts are running a muck! Worst of all he isn't there to rescue me." Paulina said annoying Sam.

"You know what Paulina, There is one good thing about Danny not being here and him dating Kitty. He isn't here to save you!" Sam said in a cold tone.

"I couldn't careless about Fenton he is a loser like I told you!" Paulina said.

"Paulina Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom! If you don't believe me here is the proof!" Sam said playing a clip causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh my god, I will never respect Dash again!" Mikey said while giggling.

"Sorry wrong clip. Here it is right here." Sam said causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom? Oh my god, I have been wailing on my hero without even knowing it!" Dash said feeling bad.

'My god I have been hunting Danny without mercy and not even knowing it.' Valerie thought to herself.

"That is so fake! I have seen Fenton and Phantom at the same time! So stop lying. You are just trying to piss me off!" Paulina said.

"Ghosts can clone themselves and since Danny is a half ghost who can clone himself it isn't impossible for him to be in two places at once." Tucker said.

"I can vouch for that. What when we are all sick and had ghost powers, I was able to clone myself and make 7 more Kwans." Kwan said remembering that day.

"So you are telling me that Danny ran away because of this ghost and because of what we where doing to him?" Valerie asked.

"While that was the bulk of it what his parents did was the final straw. They were going to send him to live with Vlad masters because they didn't like what was happening to him." Causing Valerie to gasp.

"What does that have to do anything? We all hate the mayor, but that is no reason for him to snap and run away!" Dash said.

"It is if he is your arch enemy. You remember that Vampire ghost that Danny fights all the time? Well one day when I went to his home I saw him change into Danny's arch enemy. If my father were to have sent me to live with him and I was Danny Phantom I would have done the same thing." Valerie said.

"So let me get this straight. It was with all of the tormenting we did, plus Danny dating that ghost, and his parents sending him to his arch enemy place that he ran away?" Dash said getting a positive response.

"Oh my god what have we done? We chased away our hero without even knowing it!" Dash said upset.

"Yes and no. While we did play a hand in this, it was that ghost's fault more so. She played around with his head, and as a result helped caused all of this. I mean it was because of her influence that Danny decided to fight back instead of running away like he normally would. It was also because of her that he became more rebellious. Get rid of her, and he will come back to us." Valerie said.

"You are wrong Valerie, you get rid of her, and I swear I will become what you really thought is was." Came a voice that they all knew.

"Danny you are back. Where did you go you jerk? We were all worried sick about you!" Sam said upset.

"I am not the real Danny I am just a clone. I also see you spilled the beans as well Sam." Clone Danny said in a disappointed tone.

"Danny stop being so selfish and come back to us. I promise you that if you come back I will give you what I should have before." Paulina said only for Danny to frown.

"Sorry Paulina it is too late for that. I love Kitty, and I won't let her go for anyone. Not even if Venus herself came and confessed her feelings for me." Clone Danny said in a sincere tone.

"Danny she is clouding you mind. With the exception of you ghosts are evil! I mean even though he did deserve it she beat the piss out of Dash." Valerie said.

"All water under the bridge now. I couldn't careless about this town anymore. I was going to confess my secret then leave, but since Sam has already done it I bid you all farewell." Clone Danny said as he vanished.

'You may have been a clone, but thanks to my Technus 2.0 battle suit I can track you and bring you back.' Valerie thought to herself.

Somewhere off in space

"Danny are you sure about this? I know I gave my life up for Johnny, but are you sure that you want to give up your life for me? I mean once you do this, you can't undo it." Kitty said out of concern.

"I am sure Kitty. I love you, and I can't think of anything that will make me change my mind." Danny thought only to watch is girlfriend get zapped.

"I know the whole story now, and while I know everyone had a hand in this, If it wasn't for you influencing him he would have never run away! In fact he wouldn't even be here right now with you!" Valerie said in anger.

"Valerie stop this now! I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must!" Danny said charging up his hands.

"Danny she has clouded your mind. Snap out of it and be the hero that you have always been!" Valerie said in a pleading tone.

"So the bitch who was after my Danny's head has finally come to her senses? Well guess what you are too late! Danny is mine and mine alone!" Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around Danny and proceeded to begin making out with him.

Valerie upon seeing this got so angry that she set her laser from stun to kill and aimed it at Kitty. The end result was Kitty taking a head shot knocking her out. Needless to say Danny wasn't happy with this.

"I finally got rid of her. Danny now come with me your life is waiting for you." Valerie said only for Danny hands to start glowing bright green.

"Danny what is the matter? I set you free from her evil influence. You are free now to come back to your human life. Plus thanks to Sam and Tucker you won't have to worry about anyone messing with you!" Valerie said only for Danny to speak.

"You better prey that Kitty's recovers, because if she doesn't I swear... No I have a better idea. I was going to this anyways, but you can kiss Danny fenton goodbye." Danny said only for Valerie to stop him.

"No Danny I won't let you kill yourself! I came here to set you free, and I finally did. I won't let you end yourself now that you are free!" Valerie said only for Danny to go intangible on her.

"Valerie there is more the one way for me to end myself or at least my human half. In the darkness of space there is no oxygen. The only reason I am still here is because I am in my ghost form. Once I change back to Danny Fenton my human half will die." Danny said looking at Kitty to see her form fall apart.

Danny could feel her ectoplasmicenergy completely vanish causing him to go into dispair.

"Danny I am sorry, but this is for your own good." Valerie said as she fired a sleep beam causing Danny to be knocked out like a light.

"I am bringing you back to your family Danny. Hopefully you will get the help that you need to get your mind free of that ghost." Valerie said with a heavy heart as she flew back to earth from space with Danny in her gasp.

Fenton works three hours later

Danny found himself in his room with a special belt on him that looked like a specter deflector. Upon seeing this Danny transformed only to get shocked by the belt.

'I am back in Fenton works. Damn it Valerie must have brought me back here.' Danny thought as his parents and his sister came in.

"We are glad to see you awake, We were going to remove your ghost half from you, but Jazz convinced us that it was best to do this instead. That belt you are wearing won't shock you unless you change into you ghostly from." Jack said in a calm tone.

"We would have left you without it, but we know you can break through ghost shields with your ghostly wail so this is the only safe way to make sure you don't go back to that evil ghost!" Maddie said causing Danny to glare at them even more.

"I couldn't go back to her even if I wanted to. You got your wish Kitty is gone you both happy now?" Danny said with anger in his voice.

"Yes we are Danny! Without her you can go back to being the sweet lovable son we had. Heck if you want to do your hero thing that is ok with us as well." Maddie said only for Danny to turn away.

"She didn't deserve to meet her end like that. She didn't do anything wrong!" Danny said while punching a wall.

"She corrupted you, turned you into a rebellious teen who was fighting in school, as well as talking back to your parents." Maddie said.

"I loved her, and I was planing on asking for her hand in marriage! But now that will never happen." Danny said upset.

"You can find someone else to love. Someone that is human like you." Jack said causing Danny to glare at him even more.

"Dad I am half ghost I am not a pure human being like you, mom or Jazz!" Danny said punching the wall once again.

"But Danny, with the your secret out, you have a lot more options for girlfriends now since I know several of the female population in Amity has a thing for you." Jack tried once again.

"What about Sam? I know that even though all this happened she still has feelings for you." Maddie said trying to break her son's funk.

"Mom, Dad, you don't get it do you? There is only one female Danny wants, and Valerie ended her. No matter how many females want him or even try to sway him, he will reject them until he gets over Kitty." Jazz said in a normal tone.

"Which will be never. My heart, body and soul belongs only to Kitty. Now since I am stuck here without my love can you please just leave me alone?" Danny said annoyed.

"Danny can I at least get a hug from you before I leave?" Maddie asked.

Danny sighing complied with her request and gave his mother a hug just before everyone left. Unknown to all of them Danny had once again taken the Key to the belt he was wearing and once again set himself free. He then made a clone that contained 80 percent of his energy and placed it in the belt.

"You stay here and be me until your energy gives out. I am getting out of here." Danny said as he went through the wall and flew out of his house invisible.

Danny then flew as high as he could leaving the atmosphere and heading back to the spot were Kitty met her demise. Danny feeling his ghostly energy draining fast due to making that clone, and smiled.

'Soon my be love we will be together again. As soon as my ghostly energy runs out I will die and be with you again. But to make sure the job is done correctly I will use my ghostly wail.' Danny thought to himself only to feel a familiar energy.

Within moments Danny eyes went wide as she saw Kitty's ghostly energy come reform back into her. Kitty then opened her eyes and saw Danny there about to use his ghostly wail only for her to kiss him. Upon finishing the kiss Danny Kitty slapped Danny in the face.

"Danny what are you thinking trying to use your ghostly wail out in the middle of space? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Kitty asked pissed off.

Danny's only response was to return the kiss with full intensity. When he was finished he spoke.

"I thought I lost you Kitty. When Valerie shot you in the head and I saw your form break apart I thought that was all she wrote for you!" Danny said.

"It should have been the end for me. However I have a secret that saved me. When that happens to me, All I have to do is send one of the men I banished to the void and the afterlife force will revive me. You can guess who I used." Kitty said with a smile.

"Well I am glad you are alive. It means now that I can go in peace. I won't last much longer out here in the darkness of space without my ghost energy and most of it is already gone." Danny said feeling his ghost energy fade from his body.

"Well I guess there is only one way to save you then my Danny." Kitty said as she used her Banishing kiss on him causing him to disappear.

Kitty's realm 10 minutes later

Danny opened his eyes and found himself on a familiar bed with a very frisky Kitty on top of him.

"Danny sorry I had to send you to that horrible realm, but it was the only way I could save you from dying altogether. You are my other half, and I am not going to lose you like you thought you lost me!" Kitty said as she went to kiss Danny only for him to back off.

What Kitty watched him do next brought tears to her eyes. Danny had charged his hand with blue energy and when he opened it a ring was within it. Kitty as if she knew was it was going to ask spoke.

"Yes Danny, I will marry you nothing would make me happier then to become Kitty Phantom!" Kitty said while putting on her ring and pouncing on him.

"I think it is time for us to get back to the baby making as well Fiance" Kitty said as she made both their clothes intangible.

The End

This is the end of this Fanfic. For my second story my second favorite pairing got their happy ending. If I feel like it I might make an Alternate ending for this one but I doubt it. Until next time people.


	11. Alternate ending

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy the alternate end for my little secret.

Casper High one month later

"I still can't believe that Fenturd ran away from home! I lost my favorite punching bag." Dash said to his friends.

"Who care about him the ghost boy is gone! Where did he go? Why isn't he here saving us or more importantly me?" Paulina said upset.

"This is your fault Dash! If you never pulled that stupid prank he would still be here!" Came from a voice that was known through the school!

"Go away loser, I didn't make that wimp run away! He did it on his own!" Dash countered.

"Why don't you make me? In fact I think I am going to finish what Danny did to you the first time in self defense!" Valerie said cracking her knuckles.

"Valerie stop he isn't worth it. Besides I think that butt kicking that ghost gave him was more then fair." Sam said trying to calm Valerie down.

"Sam is right Valerie. Two black eyes, and him pissing himself is more then fair." Tucker said causing Dash gasp in shock.

"I even have the video proof right on my PDA if you want to see it." Tucker said causing Dash to back off.

"Even though Dash was utterly beaten by that ghost, it still doesn't bring back Danny." Valerie said wanting to cry.

"Valerie, I think it is time we told you and everyone else the truth. There is more to it then Dash making Danny run away. No that is just the tip of the iceberg." Sam said causing Tucker to speak up.

"Sam no even though Danny is not here we promised to keep his secrets." Tucker said.

"He has all but abandon us for that stupid green haired bimbo! Why should I hold it in anymore!" Sam said causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Sam what are you talking about? Danny would never mess around with a ghost. They are evil and Danny is good." Valerie said.

"Wait a minute she said I did something unforgivable. Holy smokes Fenton was dating that ghost! It actually makes sense!" Dash said in shock.

"I never thought that I would see the day where Dash would pick up on something." Tucker said dryly.

"Wait a minute you knew and you didn't say anything? Why didn't you tell his parents or something? They could have snuffed it out before this happened." Valerie said upset with them.

"He didn't even tell us. She had him keep it a secret from us. We didn't find out until he ran away from his sister. Oh and she didn't find out the truth too much sooner then us." Sam said causing Valerie to fume.

"So it was because of that ghost that Fenton stood up to me the first time? When I see him again I am going to make him regret listening to that ghost!" Dash said pissed off.

"Who cares about that loser Fenton? The ghost boy is gone and without him all these ghosts are running a muck! Worst of all he isn't there to rescue me." Paulina said annoying Sam.

"You know what Paulina, There is one good thing about Danny not being here and him dating Kitty. He isn't here to save you!" Sam said in a cold tone.

"I couldn't careless about Fenton he is a loser like I told you!" Paulina said.

"Paulina Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom! If you don't believe me here is the proof!" Sam said playing a clip causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh my god, I will never respect Dash again!" Mikey said while giggling.

"Sorry wrong clip. Here it is right here." Sam said causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom? Oh my god, I have been wailing on my hero without even knowing it!" Dash said feeling bad.

'My god I have been hunting Danny without mercy and not even knowing it.' Valerie thought to herself.

"That is so fake! I have seen Fenton and Phantom at the same time! So stop lying. You are just trying to piss me off!" Paulina said.

"Ghosts can clone themselves and since Danny is a half ghost who can clone himself it isn't impossible for him to be in two places at once." Tucker said.

"I can vouch for that. What when we are all sick and had ghost powers, I was able to clone myself and make 7 more Kwans." Kwan said remembering that day.

"So you are telling me that Danny ran away because of this ghost and because of what we where doing to him?" Valerie asked.

"While that was the bulk of it what his parents did was the final straw. They were going to send him to live with Vlad masters because they didn't like what was happening to him." Causing Valerie to gasp.

"What does that have to do anything? We all hate the mayor, but that is no reason for him to snap and run away!" Dash said.

"It is if he is your arch enemy. You remember that Vampire ghost that Danny fights all the time? Well one day when I went to his home I saw him change into Danny's arch enemy. If my father were to have sent me to live with him and I was Danny Phantom I would have done the same thing." Valerie said.

"So let me get this straight. It was with all of the tormenting we did, plus Danny dating that ghost, and his parents sending him to his arch enemy place that he ran away?" Dash said getting a positive response.

"Oh my god what have we done? We chased away our hero without even knowing it!" Dash said upset.

"Yes and no. While we did play a hand in this, it was that ghost's fault more so. She played around with his head, and as a result helped caused all of this. I mean it was because of her influence that Danny decided to fight back instead of running away like he normally would. It was also because of her that he became more rebellious. Get rid of her, and he will come back to us." Valerie said.

"You are wrong Valerie, you get rid of her, and I swear I will become what you really thought is was." Came a voice that they all knew.

"Danny you are back. Where did you go you jerk? We were all worried sick about you!" Sam said upset.

"I am not the real Danny I am just a clone. I also see you spilled the beans as well Sam." Clone Danny said in a disappointed tone.

"Danny stop being so selfish and come back to us. I promise you that if you come back I will give you what I should have before." Paulina said only for Danny to frown.

"Sorry Paulina it is too late for that. I love Kitty, and I won't let her go for anyone. Not even if Venus herself came and confessed her feelings for me." Clone Danny said in a sincere tone.

"Ah I hate to ask but who is Venus? I know of the planet Venus but not Venus the person." Dash said.

"Venus is the name of the goddess of love. She was supposed to be the most beautiful female in existence and could have any man's heart she wanted with ease." Sam explained.

"Danny she is clouding you mind. With the exception of you ghosts are evil! I mean even though he did deserve it she beat the piss out of Dash." Valerie said.

"All water under the bridge now. I couldn't careless about that anymore. I was going to confess my secret then leave, but since Sam has already done it I bid you all farewell." Clone Danny said as he vanished.

'You may have been a clone, but thanks to my Technus 2.0 battle suit I can track you and bring you back.' Valerie thought to herself.

Somewhere off in space

"Danny are you sure about this? I know I gave my life up for Johnny, but are you sure that you want to give up your life for me? I mean once you do this, you can't undo it." Kitty said out of concern.

"I am sure Kitty. I love you, and I can't think of anything that will make me change my mind." Danny thought only to watch is girlfriend get zapped.

"I know the whole story now, and while I know everyone had a hand in this, If it wasn't for you influencing him he would have never run away! In fact he wouldn't even be here right now with you!" Valerie said in anger.

"Valerie stop this now! I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must!" Danny said charging up his hands.

"Danny she has clouded your mind. Snap out of it and be the hero that you have always been!" Valerie said in a pleading tone.

"So the bitch who was after my Danny's head has finally come to her senses? Well guess what you are too late! Danny is mine and mine alone!" Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around Danny and proceeded to begin making out with him.

Valerie upon seeing this got so angry that she set her laser from stun to kill and aimed it at Kitty. However Danny at the last minute saw this coming and pushed Kitty out of the way taking the blast that went straight through his heart killing him instantly. Valerie and Kitty gasped in shock at the same time upon seeing this.

"Oh my god what have I done? I can't believe I killed him. Talk about ironic I finally take out Danny Phantom only to take out my first crush with him." Valerie said with tears starting to Develop in her eyes.

Kitty was feeling the same sadness that Valerie was feeling however at the same time she was feeling anger, hate, and rage all at the same time for the red Huntress.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life Red Huntress!" Kitty said with her hand glowing bright blue ready to fight.

"I am incline to agree with you ghost I never wanted to kill Danny I liked him too. But this is your fault for being with him!" Valerie hissed as she got her weapons ready.

'I am at a big disadvantage here in space since I need air and she doesn't. I better bring this fight back to the Earth before she figures that out.' Valerie thought only for Kitty to block her path.

"Where do you think you are going? Trying to bring the fight back to Amity? Well if that is what you want then fine. However you are going my way!" Kitty said as she Kicked Valerie in the gut with enough force and speed to send her back into the Earth's gravitational pull. Valerie tried to pull herself out of the fall however, due to the speed she was going she couldn't slow down. Add the friction and the speed she was falling down to earth caused her battle suit to break apart in the atmosphere. By the time Valerie landed she had minor burns on her skin since her suit protected her on reentry. However, her battle suit itself was completely destroyed.

"Valerie are you alright? Where is Danny?" Sam asked.

"I will tell you where he is, Danny is dead and it is all this bitch's fault! For that she will pay the ultimate price as will the rest of this town for what you have done to my Danny!" Kitty hissed with Danny's corpse in her hands.

Sadly for Kitty upon saying this Danny's parents came to the scene and saw Danny's corpse. Upon seeing the Maddie and Jack moved to the scene.

"Drop my son you filthy ghost now!" Maddie hissed.

Kitty looking seeing the rage that was within both parents complied with their request. When Kitty was halfway back in the air they took a look at Danny and within minutes their rage grow 10 fold.

"I knew you were evil you killed him! Now you will pay for killing my baby boy!" Maddie hissed as she fired her ghost weapon at her.

Kitty not caring for anyone at the moment went ignored Maddie and flew towards Valerie and gave her an energy fist uppercut in the Jaw.

"Leave that innocent girl alone you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post human consciousness!" Maddie hissed as she fired an ecto net at Kitty.

Kitty frowning at this just went intangible and let the net go through her.

"Wait your turn! I will give you all the punishment you want after I kill Danny's killer!" Kitty hissed ignoring Everyone else except Valerie.

Without her Battle suit and weapons Valerie was only armed with her combat skills in Karate. However even with these she was no match of Kitty with her ghost powers. When Valerie was near the end of her rope Kitty grabbed her and lifted her high into the sky. Valerie could only look at Kitty with her one good eye as she went up higher and higher into the sky.

"Time for you to go up into space again! But I doubt you will survive this since you don't have you battle suit any last words?" Kitty asked.

However before Kitty could go any higher Sam turned on a Fenton thermos and Kitty to her dismay got caught in the beam capturing her instantly. Valerie however, was lucky that she was caught by Jack of all people.

Fenton works

"Mrs. Fenton are you sure this is what you want to do to her? I mean she killed Danny! I think she deserves the afterlife taken from her!" Sam said with anger.

"No if I did that then she will go after him in that realm as well. This is a much better punishment. An eternity of solitude inside of this Fenton Thermos in our highest security vault. That way she won't have any of her friends to talk to, She won't reck havoc on our town, and no one else will fall for her trap." Maddie said as she locked up the thermos inside.

"Mrs. Fenton there was a ghost in that thermos. The friendly Fiend to be exact. But don't worry being with that ghost is torture." Tucker said as he closed the Vault for the last time.

Maddie then changed the password without looking, and destroyed all the keys to the vault just before putting it on it's highest safety settings. With that Kitty was doomed to spend the rest of her afterlife with the most annoying ghost in the ghost zone and without her love, and Danny was doomed to spend the rest of eternity in hell being tortured without his love as well.

The end.

This is the alternate ending for my little secret. I was originally going to make this ending the original ending but stopped when I remembered that my first Danny kitty story ending with a sad ending. R and R people.


End file.
